Secrets Of A Film Star
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena-Johnson: Father, Husband, Friend, Son and Film Star. These are his secrets. Slash M/M
1. John's Job

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**Title: Secrets Of A Film Srar**

**Rating: NC 17**

**Pairing: John Cena/The Rock**

**Summary: John Cena-Johnson: Father, Husband, Friend, Son and Film Star. These are his secrets. Slash M/M **

"Dad wake up" John Cena heard through the haze of sleep, John sighed and opened his eyes and they landed on the face of his ten year old daughter and he smiled. "What is it?" John asked. "Uncle Adam is on the phone" McKenna Elizabeth Orton told her dad, she was the daughter of John and Randy who were no longer together, she didn't mind though because both her dads were still close friends, they had to be they worked together. She didn't know what they did but she knew that they both made a lot of money. John sighed and took the phone. "Go get ready for school." John told his daughter McKenna nodded and walked off, John put the phone to his ear. **"Hello?"** John answered. **"Hey Jay."** Adam Copeland his best friend said, John smiled, **"Hey what's up?"** John asked. **"Nothing are you ready for today, with your big scene with Randy?"** Adam asked, John sighed and laid back onto the bed.

**"Yeah it will be weird I mean, Wade and Dwayne will be there watching us fuck."** John said making sure McKenna wasn't around. **"Yeah I know, is this the first time since the divorce and with you and Dwayne marrying?"** Adam asked, John nodded. **"Yeah, I know we have the sexual chemistry but with Wade and Dwayne there it'll just be weird."** John said, Adam nodded on the other end. **"Want me to come for support?"** Adam asked. **"Sure Addy."** John said. **"OK I'll see you on set in an hour"** Adam said. **"OK seeya." **John said ending the call.

John got out of bed and went to the bathroom and had a shower. He finished showering and cleaning himself and he dressed for the day. He dressed in his Affliction Cooper Bootcut Jeans in Copenhagen, his Affliction Live Fast Free Premium Tee, his Affliction Visual Jacket and his Alexander McQueen Low Top Cap Toe Trainers. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs, he smiled seeing his house keeper down there, with all the work John had going on he needed someone to help out around the house.

He smiled at Kaitlin and he looked around his new house that was still full of boxes, he, Dwayne and McKenna had moved to the new house after John and Dwayne got married. The house was anExquisite Architectural Estate constructed of steel, glass and concrete byrenowned designer AmitApel. The private and gated home paid homage to modernarchitecture it features a sweepingly open plan, high quality custom materialsand finishes in grand scale. A gourmet Bulthaup chef's kitchen with Italiancabinetry, media-room, gym, and exquisitely-appointed formal living anddining areas make this the perfect entertainer's home. Designer detailsinclude Italian vanities, Fleetwood doors, striking saltwater aquarium,floating stainless steel staircase, Versace powder room, and uniquecontemporary wine cellar.

Walls of glass open to professionally landscapedgrounds showcasing a true swimmer's pool, spa, water elements and diningpavilion, perfect for enjoying the best of the Southern Californialifestyle. Additional features include fully equipped guest house, ControlHome automation system and elevator. It is a Futuristic Eco-friendlyConcept with solar panels, Water recycle system. John smiled as McKenna came downstairs looking pretty and ready for school. She was in her Pink and Black Plaid Chiffon Skirt, her Black and White Neon Blouse and Striped Tank Setand her Pink and White Glitter Sparkle Sneakers. John smiled and handed her some breakfast.

"Will you be picking me up after school or will dad?" McKenna asked. "I'll ask him OK?" John asked, McKenna nodded and smiled. They finished off their food and headed out the door, they went into the garage and got into John's Black Maserati grantourismo S and John drove McKenna to her expensive private school. They got there and McKenna kissed her dad on the cheek and headed into the school. John then drove to the studio where his newest film was being filmed. Yes John was a porn star. He was one of the best in the world and he got paid for it. He hadn't planned on being in adult films but he needed the money for school and he had a child. Randy had gotten into it first and John joined in it was where he met Dwayne his husband. Both John and Randy made a lot of money but the stress of seeing one another having sex with men and women was too much and they divorced.

McKenna had no idea what her dad's did for a living and John and Randy's parent's had no idea as well. John knew that if his dads were to find out what he did they would flip out. John got to the studio and his assistant AJ met up with him, John smiled at her, she was a little out there but John liked that she wasn't the normal person. "You're set for hair, makeup and wardrobe, Mr. Barrett will be in to talk you through the scene." AJ told her boss. John smiled. "Thanks." John said. They walked in and AJ handed John his coffee and he sat down for hair and makeup.

A few minutes later and Adam walked in and smiled at John. John smiled back at him. "What's up Addy?" John asked. "Nothing much, Dwayne is out there talking to Bret." Adam told him speaking of his own husband. "Oh OK, he was gone when I woke up this morning I think he is stressed out about seeing me with Randy and it's weird I have to admit." John said, Adam nodded. "You'll be fine." He said, John nodded. "What have you go going on this week?" John asked.

"I have to do a scene with Jeff, a shower scene." Adam said, John looked at him, he knew Adam would be freaking out about it, he and Jeff didn't really get along, Jeff was jealous of Adam and Bret being married "I'll be OK." Adam said, John nodded and smiled at him, the door opened again and Wade walked in. "John." Wade said, John smiled at the director. "Hey Wade, so what's the go?" John asked. "It's a locker room scene. Randy will walk in and he will see you getting undressed, he will approach you and he will fuck you against the wall." Wade said. "Is that OK with you?" Wade asked, John nodded.

"Is it OK with you?" John asked, Wade sighed. "It's hard, but I know if I push him to stop he will leave me." Wade said, John nodded. "He's a stubborn ass, he loves you Wade not me." John said, Wade nodded and smiled and patted John on the back, John got finished with his hair and makeup and he went to wardrobe, he was put into a pair of basketball shorts and he was oiled up. John left wardrobe and pulled on a robe. He saw Randy and Wade talking softly and he knew Wade was encouraging Randy to make sure he was 'UP' for the job at hand.

It was much more easier for John, he was mostly the bottom in male on male scenes, so he didn't have to perform until the end of the scene. "John" someone said, John turned and saw Phil Brooks, another actor, and John's admirer. John smiled at Phil. He liked the guy, but he had promised to himself to NEVER get involved with another adult film actor again. That and he was extremely happy with his husband. He loved Dwayne with all his heart, he never wanted anyone else. "Hey Phil what's up?" John asked. "Nothing much just chilling out." Phil said, John smiled at him. "Cool. Wish me luck." John said as he said his husband and best friend's husband coming his way. "Are you acting today?" Bret asked noticing John was in a robe. John nodded. "Yeah I have a scene in a few." John said, Bret and Dwayne nodded. "Hey Johnny." Randy said coming over. Dwayne sighed, there was no doubt that he wasn't comfortable with his husband having sex with his ex-husband but he had no choice. "You wanna go over anything?" Randy asked his ex. John shook his head.

"Nah, I think we've done this type of thing enough we know what we're doing." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Remember no names." Randy said, John laughed and nodded at him. "Well good luck, we'll be watching." Bret said, Dwayne gazed at John once more before walking away, John bit his lip and looked at Dwayne walking away, he had to admit that his man was very hot. He turned back to Phil and smiled at him. "You gonna watch?" John asked flirting a little he needed to get into the right mind for his scene, Phil nodded. "Definitely." He said, John smiled at him. "Cena and Orton to set!" they heard someone call, John smiled at Phil and he headed to the set. He smiled seeing the locker room set up and he looked at Randy. "Ready?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"As I'll ever be." John said, even though they had had a lot of sex together they still felt awkward having to do this on film and John felt even worse because Randy's new lover was watching on and directing them. Wade looked at them. "Ready?" he asked, John and Randy nodded. "OK action!" Wade called, John and Randy dropped their robes and went to do the scene.

**THE SCENE**

_John was standing over by a bench and going through his bags. The door opened and Randy walked in and he licked his lips as he saw John bent over. He walked over to him and grabbed him by the ass making John jump. John turned his head and saw Randy. "Your ass is amazing how did you get it so toned and muscular?" Randy asked, John smiled at the stranger. "I am just that good." He said, Randy looked down at him. "Can I have a feel?" he asked, John bit his lip, his signature look and he nodded, Randy smirked and ran his hands all over John's ass. He slowly grabbed the hem of John's shorts and pulled them down John's body letting them fall to the floor pooling around John's ankles. Randy's eyes lit up as he saw John's ass in the flesh. He slowly parted John's ass cheeks and smiled. "You want this don't you?" Randy asked him in his ear, the microphones picked the sound up though. _

_"Yes…Yes I want this." John said, Randy smirked at John and spun him around and kissed him demandingly. John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and kissed his co-star back just as fiercely. John's hands travelled down to Randy's cock and he took Randy's cock in his hands giving him a squeeze making Randy moan loudly. "I want this inside of me now." John told him, Randy opened his eyes and looked at John. "Turn around." He told him, John did so and Randy parted John's cheeks again and lined himself up at John's pucker. "MMM looks delicious." He said before slamming into John with one forceful thrust, John threw his head back in pleasure and cried out. The camera zoomed in and got the money shot of Randy's cock thrusting in and out of John's tight hole. They also got a shot of John's cock and shots of both John and Randy's faces and then a full picture shot. "Oh god!" John cried out. Randy knew it was fake, he had known John long enough to know what was real and what wasn't. _

_"You like that slut? Me pounding into you, you like knowing that someone, anyone could walk in here at any moment and catch us fucking?" Randy asked. John turned and shot Randy a saucy wink and nodded and took his cock in his hands and started stroking himself, in the back ground they both heard Wade calling for them to cum._

_They were both moaning and groaning and Randy came screaming and John wasn't far behind, to end it, John got on his knees and licked the cum from Randy's cock and that ended the scene. _

**END OF SCENE**

AJ walked over to John and handed him his robe, John slipped it on and he headed to his dressing room, he had a shower and cleaned himself and he brushed his teeth and took some mouth wash. He sat down in his chair once he was dressed and he looked at himself in the mirror, he had to do this after every shoot to make sure he didn't break down.

John didn't like having to do that in front of his husband, he always felt like he was cheating on Dwayne but he knew he wasn't. John liked what he did for the living and he loved the money that came along with it. John knew if Kenna was to ever find out she would be disgusted by her parent's but John and Randy knew the risk and they had to take it. There came a knock at the door and Randy poked his head in. "Hey are you OK?" Randy asked, John turned to him and nodded. "Yeah I am fine, what's up?" John asked.

"Can Wade and I take Kenna out for dinner tonight?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah sure she can stay the night if you like. She'd love it." John said, Randy smiled. "Thanks Jay, will you be OK without her?" Randy asked. "Yeah I think me and Dwayne will do something." John said, Randy smiled and nodded and left John to it. The door opened a second later and Adam walked in smiling. "You did great!" Adam said, John smiled at him. "Thanks, so what are you up to tonight?" John asked. "Dinner with Bret, do you and Dwayne wanna come along and make it a double date?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I think that will be nice, Dwayne and I haven't had a night away from Kenna in a while so it will be nice, text me where and when to meet you guys OK? as for right now, I need to sign some DVD's and I need to go home and get some unpacking done." John said, Adam nodded and smiled and John kissed Adam on the cheek and went about his day.

AJ went with John to the signing. "That's it boss. You don't have another shoot for a few days." AJ said John smiled and nodded. "OK then, do I have anything else going on?" John asked. "You have your dad's anniversary party on Wednesday night at the W Hotel. You need to find them a gift for that as well, I will pick up yours and Dwayne's suit, but I was wondering about McKenna, will you be needing me to buy her something else?" AJ asked, John shook his head. "No I'll do that. So you don't have to worry about it." John said, AJ smiled. "You should come though, I am sure my folks won't mind, I mean Randy and Wade are coming." John said, AJ smiled. "Thanks, can I bring a date?" she asked, John smiled. "Yeah you have someone?" John asked. "Yeah it's your house keeper, Kaitlin, we've been spending more and more time with one another so I asked her out and things went from there" AJ said, John smiled.

"I'd love you both to come." John said, AJ smiled at him. "Thanks boss." She said. "OK then, I will see you Wednesday." John said. "Yeah bye." AJ said, John smiled and headed out to the production booth, he smiled at Wade. "How did it come out?" John asked. "Have a look for yourself." Wade said, he played all the views, John smiled. "Looks hot. It should sell." John said, Wade nodded. "Yeah it will." Wade said, John smiled. "Tell my daughter I love her and that I will see her tomorrow." Johns aid, Wade smiled and nodded and John headed out to his car.

John headed home and he walked in, he smiled at Kaitlin and he made himself a coffee and started working on unpacking his and McKenna's things. The house was big and he still needed to go shopping but John loved being out on his own, he didn't have Randy to fall back on, he was doing this all alone. Just him and Kenna. "Mr. Cena." Kaitlin said, John looked at him. "It's John, Kaitlin," John said, Kaitlin smiled. "I meant to tell you your dad rang, he would like you to call him back." Kaitlin said. "Oh OK, which one?" John asked. "Hunter." She said, John nodded and picked up his phone and called his dad back, he knew he would be busy, his dad was an executive at a multimillion dollar television network.

**"Hello Mr. Helmsley's office"** Vickie, Hunter's receptionist said. **"Hey Vickie it's John, is my dad there?"** John asked. **"Of course let me put you through."** She said. John waited a few minutes before he was talking to his dad. **"So what's up dad?"** John asked. **"I was just calling to ask for your opinion."** Hunter said. **"OK what is it?"** John asked. **"Well it's mine and Shawn's anniversary coming up, I was just wondering what I should get him?"** Hunter asked, John smiled.

**"Jewellery, maybe a nice piece and then take him away somewhere romantic"** John said, Hunter smiled. **"Thanks kid. You're the best"** Hunter said, John smiled. **"No worries dad seeya"** John said ending his call. Hunter was hopeless at gifts, especially because Shawn had everything, Shawn was successful in his own right, he had his own restaurant chain and a cooking show. John smiled as he put down the phone he hoped that in time he and Dwayne would have long and loving relationship with someone, he wanted to be loved like Hunter and Shawn were.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	2. Double Date

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**THAT NIGHT**

John and Dwayne were in their bedroom getting ready for their date night with the Hart's. John dressed in his Affliction Ace Overlay V Jeans in Journey Wash, his Black Affliction Blues Cafe Long Sleeve Woven Shirt, his Affliction Breaking Free Leather Jacket and his Harley-Davidson Cobine Boots. Dwayne dressed in his Helix Slim Bootcut Jeans, his Helix Plaid Woven Shirt, his Black Leather Jacket and his Nike Sweet Classic Athletic Shoes. John pulled on his watch and looked over at his husband. "Are you pissed at me?" John asked, Dwayne sighed and shook his head. "No, why?" he asked. "You've barely looked at me since you came home." John said. "I know, it's just me in my head. I can't get you and Randy fucking out of my head." Dwayne said. "I knew it. I knew you wouldn't be able to be OK with this. I asked you before I signed on for the shoot." John told him. "I know, I thought I'd be OK with it but I'm not." Dwayne said.

John sighed and shook his head. "He fucked me D, but you….You make love to me and I feel so much more with you than with him. Yeah I cum, but only because I have too. With you I cum because I want to." John said, Dwayne sighed and looked at him. "I know I'm being an idiot. It just sucked." Dwayne said, John nodded. "Can we just go out and enjoy ourselves?" John asked, "I mean Kenna isn't here, she's with Randy….Can we just have one night together?" John asked, Dwayne smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's get outta here" he said, he took John's hand in his own and they headed down to the garage. They got into Dwayne's Red and Silver Audi R8 5.2 FSI Quattro and they headed to the restaurant to meet up with Adam and Bret for dinner. They got to the restaurant and they walked inside.

They smiled seeing Adam and Bret and they went over to them and sat down across from them. They looked over their menus and ordered their food. Bret got the 8 oz Petite Filet Mignon, Adam got the Shrimp Linguini, Dwayne got the 16 ozRibeye and John got the Twin Lobster Tails. Once they had their food they started eating. "So how is Kenna?" Bret asked, John smiled at the mention of his daughter. "She's good, she's enjoying school." John said, "I think she's coming around to having separate houses and having Dwayne and Wade in her life as well." John said. "Has there been trouble with you and Kenna?" Bret asked Dwayne, Dwayne shrugged. "I guess so, but she's coming around it's not an easy thing to get your head around, having two more father figures in your life when all she really wants is for her dad's to get back together." Dwayne said.

"She doesn't want that D, I know she doesn't. I've talked to her on numerous occasions about her feelings and she's never once said that she wants me and Randy to be together again." John said. "She wasn't a little girl when we split up, she knows we had arguments and had a bad relationship." John said, Dwayne smiled. "I know, but in the end, she will never love me and Wade the way she loves you and Randy it's just never going to happen and I am OK with that. I just wish I had a closer bond with her that's all. I try to spend time with her but she is always against it." Dwayne said, John nodded and held Dwayne's hand. "Do you want me to talk to her? I mean she does stuff with Wade all the time. So I don't know why she would be against having time with you" John said. "Wade's been around since before he and Randy got together Jay, I mean he was uncle Wade right?" Adam asked, John nodded.

"So it's only fair that she takes some time to come to terms with Dwayne being around. She has to be able to do that in her own time." Adam said, John sighed and nodded. He knew Adam was right but he hated seeing Dwayne so hurt because McKenna wouldn't spend time with him. "Enough miserable talk, let's have some fun." Dwayne said, John looked at him and Dwayne looked back and he cupped John's face with his hand. "It's fine baby, Adam is right. She'll come around." Dwayne said John nodded he hoped Dwayne and Adam were right. "So are you excited about the anniversary party?" Bret asked, John nodded. "Yeah I am, dad called me today asking about what he should get dad. I told him some jewellery and a trip somewhere." John said, Bret smiled. "How many years have they been together?" Adam asked. "Twenty five now." John said. "Wow, it's insane." Adam said. "I hope we will still be together in twenty five years." Adam said. Bret smiled at his husband. "We will be." He said confidently. John smiled at his best friend, he and Bret had such a good relationship. John hoped he and Dwayne would be as close as them in a few years' time. He loved Dwayne and he couldn't imagine his life without him in it.

They finished dinner and had some desert and headed out. John and Dwayne went home. They got home and John picked up the phone he wanted to tell McKenna goodnight. He called Randy's house and Randy picked up. John asked for McKenna and a minute later they were talking on the phone. **"How was your night with dad baby?...I am glad you had fun with him and Wade…..Did you do your homework?...I know baby I just worry you're always going to be my little girl…..OK babe, have a good night's sleep and I will see you tomorrow….Love you Kenna…..Bye."** John said ending the call.

"Is everything OK over there?" Dwayne asked from behind John. John nodded. "Everything is perfect, how about we have a shower and go to bed." John said. "I don't need to shower." Dwayne said, John rolled his eyes, his husband was so dense sometimes. "How about a swim?" John asked, Dwayne looked at him and finally got the hint. "OK then." Dwayne said, they both stripped naked and went and jumped into the pool together. Dwayne swam over to John and wrapped him in his arms and kissed him deeply. "I love you." John said softly. He felt like he needed to say those words to Dwayne.

"I love you too baby" Dwayne said. He leaned in and placed a slow loving kiss on John's lips. John wrapped his arms around Dwayne's neck and deepened the kiss. "Wanna go upstairs?" Dwayne asked John shook his head. "I want you here." John said Dwayne grinned. "You sure?" Dwayne asked, John smiled. "I'm sure baby….I want this. Now." John said Dwayne smiled and nodded. He kissed John deeply and pushed him against the granite pool wall. John groaned as the rough wall came in contact with his back, it was a mix of pleasure from Dwayne's kisses and pain from the wall. They both seemed to balance the other out.

John wrapped his legs around Dwayne's waist. "D" John said whispering. "Yeah?" Dwayne asked. "Make love to me" John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded. He lined his cock up at John's entrance and slowly pushed in. John gasped at the sudden intrusion, Dwayne stilled his movements and looked into John's eyes. "You OK?" he asked, he didn't want John to be hurt, that was the last thing he wanted to do. John sighed and rested his head in the crook of Dwayne's shoulder and neck. "Yeah…Just move." John said, Dwayne nodded. He pulled out and moved in slowly but hard, John groaned, it was starting to feel more pleasurable. "Yes D….God you feel so good inside of me." John moaned, Dwayne smirked, he loved it when John would talk dirty it turned him on like never before.

"Yeah? Does it feel good baby?" Dwayne asked John nodded. "Yeah…You're filling me up like never before….I can feel your cock twitching." John said, Dwayne's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Fuck baby…You're turning me on…..Fuck John you're just so tight and hot." Dwayne lifted John's ass up off his cock and slammed him back down. The water around them was moving and going over the edge. All you could hear was the splashing of the water and the groans, moans, whimpers and whispers of the two married men making love in their pool. "Shit baby…..So close." Dwayne warned John. John sighed happily. "Cum baby." John said sucking Dwayne's earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on the lobe. Dwayne gasped and he came filling John up with his cum.

The cum slipped down John's thighs and into the pool, neither man cared though. "Cum Johnny." Dwayne said he moved with John's hands using the friction to get John off. "Yes D YES YESYES!" John cried out as he came all in the pool water. "We're gonna have to get this pool emptied and refilled." John said, Dwayne laughed. "Yeah I guess so….Are you OK?" Dwayne asked John nodded. "Yeah just give me a moment, I don't think I can walk just yet." John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded. They rested there together hugging one another and lazily kissing each other.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	3. Anniversary Party

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**NIGHTS LATER**

Tonight was the night of Hunter's and Shawn's anniversary party. John was excited to go and spend the night with his dad's. But it was hard sometimes, having to make sure he didn't spill any secrets or anything.

He hated keeping his career a secret from his parent's but he knew if he was to be open and honest with them about what he did then they would flip out and probably disown him. They were respected people in LA. Shawn was one of the best chefs and Hunter was the head of a television studio. John just knew if they were to find out that they would feel ashamed to have a son who had sex for a living. "What are you thinking so hard about babe?" Dwayne asked from behind John. John was in their bedroom sorting out his and Dwayne's outfits for the night. "Nothing." John said. "Truth time." Dwayne said, John sighed. "I just hate this, having to keep everything a secret from my dad's." John said, Dwayne sighed.

"You could always tell them." Dwayne said, John shook his head. "No, I would lose them and I don't want that. I just hate all this lying." John said. "You know one day you'll have to be honest with them. I mean babe, you're super famous in the porn circle, your movies are everywhere" Dwayne said. "If one of their friends saw you they would tell Hunter and Shawn about it." Dwayne said, John nodded. "I know but I can't do it yet, not yet." John said Dwayne nodded. "OK then, let's get ready." Dwayne said he knew he couldn't talk John into telling Hunter and Shawn about his choice of career. They both had quick showers and got ready for the night. Dwayne dressed in his Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Hugo Boss, his Hugo Boss Long-sleeved Black shirt, his Black Dress Boots, his Alexander McQueen New Skull Spot Tie and his Vivienne Westwood Diamante Skull Cufflinks.

John dressed in his Black pinstriped 2 buttons men's suit of Giorgio Armani, his Armani Collezioni Long-sleeved Pinstripe shirt, his Black TwoTone Technic Link Tie, his Black Dress Shoes and his Alexander McQueen Skull Coin Cufflinks. Once he was dressed John headed into McKenna's room, he walked in and smiled seeing Kenna getting her hair and makeup done. "What do you think?" Kelly asked, she was the makeup artist on set and John had asked if she would come and do McKenna's hair and makeup for the night. "You look amazing baby." John said, McKenna smiled.

John went over to his daughter's closet and pulled out her dress and shoes. McKenna smiled and got dressed. She came out of the bathroom and John smiled, she looked amazing. She was dressed in her Black and Light Aqua Roxette High/Low Dress and her Black KORS Michael Kors 'Galia' Wedge Shoes. John smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look great baby, we should get going." John said, Kenna smiled and headed downstairs, John handed Kelly a hundred dollars and he headed downstairs. Dwayne smiled at his husband. "The car's here." Dwayne said, John smiled at him. They headed outside and they got into the car and the car drove them to the W Hotel. They got there and got out and headed inside. They went to the ballroom where the party was being held. "Can I go and see the kids?" Kenna asked her dad. "Sure babe." John said, Kenna smiled and walked off. Dwayne took John's hand and they headed off to see Shawn and Hunter. John smiled as they approached his parent's. "John!" Shawn exclaimed when they saw him, John smiled and hugged his dad's tight. "Happy anniversary." John said, Shawn and Hunter smiled.

Dwayne shook their hands and handed them an envelope it was their gift. They had gotten them a Gourmet New York Dinner Cruise For Two. John knew how much his parent's loved New York. "Thanks." They said and hugged them. "Where is our granddaughter?" Hunter asked. "With the other kids." John said, Hunter smiled, John looked around and saw AJ and Kaitlin, "We're gonna go mingle." John said Hunter and Shawn nodded and went back to their other guests. John and Dwayne went over to AJ and Kaitlin and smiled at them they both looked amazing. AJ was dressed in a Purple Short one shoulder dress the dress also had a Embellished Waist and Shoulder, Short, One Shoulder Neck Line and a Natural Waist Line. Kaitlin was dressed in a Blue Short Beaded Ruched One Shoulder Dress.

They both looked beautiful. John and Dwayne hugged them. "Babe, Randy and Wade are here" Dwayne said, John looked over and saw his ex and his new lover. "Let's go then." John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded and they headed over to Randy and Wade. They shook their hands. John was shaking Randy's hand when he saw a plain platinum wedding band on his finger. "What's this?" he asked. "Wade and I got married." Randy said, John looked at him. "When?" John asked. "Last night, we flew to Vegas and did it." Randy said John was shocked. "And you didn't think Kenna would like to be there?" John asked, Randy sighed, he had totally forgotten about McKenna, it was a spur of the moment thing.

"Shit." He said. "Talk to her." John told him, Randy nodded and walked off with Wade. Dwayne took John's hand and they went and mingled with Bret and Adam, they were soon interrupted by the DJ telling them to watch the dance floor for Hunter and Shawn's dance. John smiled as the music started it was Hunter and Shawn's song, they both loved it to bits.

_**"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.. I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on A new beginning. **_

_**A reason for living. A deeper meaning. I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry**_

_**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty. That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection ofThe highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you.**_

_**All that you need will surely come I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do I want to stand with you on a mountain."**_

Everyone applauded, Shawn smiled. "This song goes out to our son and his husband Dwayne" Shawn said into the microphone, John and Dwayne frowned but smiled as their wedding song began playing. The song was "From This Moment On" By Shania Twain. Dwayne smiled and took John's hand and led him to the dance floor, he loved to dance to this song with John it reminded him of their wedding.

_**"From this moment life has begun From this moment you are the one Right beside you is where I belong From this moment on From this moment I have been blessed I live only for your happiness And for your love I'd give my last breath From this moment on I give my hand to you with all my heart Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start You and I will never be apart My dreams came true because of you From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on You're the reason I believe in love And you're the answer to my prayers from up above All we need is just the two of us My dreams came true because of you From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment I will love you as long as I live From this moment on."**_ Dwayne smiled and kissed his husband. He loved John more than anything and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	4. In The Office

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**WEEKS LATER**

"Babe, why are you up so early?" Dwayne asked John turned around and looked at his sleepy husband.

"I am meeting Adam from breakfast, so I was hoping you'd do me a favour." John said, he kneeled on the bed and looked at his husband. "What do you need?" Dwayne asked.

"Can you take Kenna to school?" John asked, Dwayne smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure." He said, John smiled and leaned in and pecked his husband on the lips. "I am gonna shower, you go back to sleep." John said Dwayne smiled and nodded. John headed into the bathroom and had a shower and shaved.

Once he was washed he headed into the large walk in closet and picked out his clothes and got dressed for the day. He dressed in his Rock and Republic Rebellion Bootcut Jeans, his Rock and Republic Broken Bones Tee, his Rock and Republic Hooded Fleece Vest and his Rock and Republic Boots.

Once he was dressed he headed into the bedroom and he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and left a sleeping Dwayne behind. John went down the hall into his daughter's room and smiled seeing her doing her hair for the morning.

John walked in and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning baby." John said.

"Morning daddy. You're up early." McKenna said, John smiled. "Yeah I have breakfast planned with uncle Adam." John said, McKenna smiled.

"Oh OK." She said. "Dwayne is gonna drop you at school OK" John said, McKenna smiled.

"OK. I'll see you after school OK?" McKenna said, John smiled and headed out the door. He got into his car and drove to Starbucks to meet up with Adam.

He got there parked and looked around and saw Adam's Silver Mercedes Benz S 63 AMG. He smiled and headed inside. He smiled as he saw his best friend.

He walked over to him and he sat down with him. "Hey Jay," Adam said John smiled.

"Hey Addy." John said, they looked over their menus and ordered. Adam got the Fat-free vanilla yogurt and real fruit, topped with crunchy granola and a Hot Chocolate and John got the Apple Fritter and a Salted Caramel Hot Chocolate.

"So how's things?" Adam asked, John smiled at him. "Good, really good. What about you how are things with Bret?" John asked. "Things are great. I am really happy right now." Adam said, John smiled at him.

"I am glad." John said, Adam smiled. John and his food came along and Adam drifted off into thought.

He remembered how he met Bret. He met him at the studio. Bret was one of the new directors and he was filming John with another actor and Adam was there for support.

Adam had been attracted to him from the first look. After John was done filming, John introduced Adam and Bret to one another and they fell in love instantly.

From that moment on they were together 24/7. A year later they were married and had been together ever since.

"Adam!" John snapped, Adam shook his head and came out of his thoughts. "Sorry Jay, I was just thinking about how Bret and I got here" Adam said, John smiled. "It's OK. I go there sometimes when I think about how D and I met." John said.

"You mean when he came to set and saw you sucking Randy off?" Adam asked laughing.

John laughed. "I admit it wasn't a normal way to meet someone but it worked for us. We're married and happy." John said, Adam smiled. "How is he doing with you working with Randy?" Adam asked.

"He's dealing with it. He's not OK but he will deal with it, he'll come around." John said, Adam smiled. "Yeah, it must be hard." Adam said. John nodded.

"It is but he knew my job when he met me." John said, Adam smiled at him. "So what's coming up for you?" Adam asked.

"Not sure really. I am meeting up with AJ later and she will have all my shoot info for my upcoming shoots." John said, Adam nodded. "Cool." Adam said. "What about you?" John asked. "Nothing as far as I know." Adam said, John smiled and nodded.

They finished off their breakfast and headed to the offices so John could pick up his weekly cheque and meet with AJ about what's upcoming. John had no idea what was going to happen this upcoming week.

**MEANWHILE**

Dwayne got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. He dressed I his Rock & Republic Nightmare Slim-Straight Jeans, his Rock & Republic Mega-Wing Tee, his Rock & Republic Distressed Blazer and his Rock & Republic Dress Boots.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He smiled seeing his step daughter. "Morning Kenna" he said, McKenna smiled at him.

"Morning Dwayne." Kenna said, "I'll take you to school after my coffee OK?" Dwayne asked, Kenna nodded and headed upstairs to quickly change for school.

She dressed in her Pink Colourful Denim Crop Capris, her Pink, White and Black Stripe And Dot Tunic and her Black Glam Canvas Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she headed downstairs and Dwayne grabbed his keys and they headed out to the car. They got into Dwayne's car and he drove McKenna to school and then he headed to the office. He wondered what John was up to. He hoped his husband wasn't getting into any trouble.

He got to his office and headed inside. He went up to his office and he sat down at his desk and went over some of the calls he had to make, all he knew was that he had a very busy day ahead of him.

He looked up as his office door opened and his husband walked in. John smiled at him and went over and kissed Dwayne deeply and sat down on his desk.

"What's up babe?" Dwayne asked. "What? A man can't come and see his husband without a reason?" John asked, Dwayne laughed.

"No, but I know you have something on your mind." Dwayne said, John nodded and moved to the chair and sat down.

"What is it Johnny?" Dwayne asked. "I just had a meeting with AJ and Shane." John said, Shane was John's manager and he made all the deals for John.

"And?" Dwayne asked. "I have a scene in a few days." John said. "With?" Dwayne asked.

"Phil, it's an office scene." John said. Dwayne nodded. "OK then." Dwayne said, John looked at him. "You're not mad or anything?" John asked, Dwayne shook his head.

"No I am not. I understand. This is your job you have to do what you're told." Dwayne said, John nodded.

"Yeah I do. I don't mind having to work with Phil, it's a lot easier than working with Randy." John said, Dwayne nodded.

"Yeah. It's fine….I won't be there. You know that right?" Dwayne asked. "Yeah I know." John said, Dwayne smiled. "So what are you up to for the rest of the day?" Dwayne asked, John shook his head.

"Dunno, there's not much else for me to do." John said, Dwayne nodded.

"Want me to skip out so we can go have some lunch or something?" Dwayne asked. John shook his head and an idea came to him.

He walked over to Dwayne's door and locked it and closed Dwayne's blinds. Dwayne looked at him and walked over to John and kissed him deeply. He knew what John wanted and he wanted it too.

Dwayne stood by the desk he smirked at John, this had been a fantasy since Tomake love to John on his desk.

"Come here," Dwayne commanded softly, the words barely loud enough to reach John's ears. John stood reluctantly, Dwayne's mouth crashed onto John's as if Dwayne was trying to devour John.

John felt Dwayne's hands at his belt and he gasped when Dwayne roughly removed John's clothes as he toed out of his shoes. Then they were standing there in John's office, inches from each other, both naked and panting.

"Dwayne, I want you," John whispered, running his fingers along Dwayne's jaw. Dwayne leant into John's touch and stared into John's blue eyes, trying to convey his earnestness. "I want you, too, babe."

"Then take me," John replied leaning back against his desk and pulling Dwayne with him until their mouths were touching. "Make me yours" John whispered against Dwayne's lips.

When Dwayne realized the full extent of John's statement, he quickly rose to find his pants on the ground, pulling the condom and lube from his wallet.

When Dwayne straightened, he found John splayed out before him, his hard cock straining against his stomach, his chest heaving with every breath and John's eyes locked on his.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," Dwayne growled, throwing his pants to the ground, climbing onto the desk above John, kissing and licking across John's chest.

John pulled Dwayne's face to his own and returns the kissed, the intensity between them building once again. Dwayne thrusted against him, their erection brushing together in exquisite pleasure but not enough, never enough.

"D, I need more," John panted, echoing Dwayne's thoughts. Dwayne nodded and found the lube, coating his fingers and preparing himself for John, using John's boxers to clean his hand before coating both their cocks in the remaining lube. Pulling John to the edge of the desk, Dwayne stood and positioned himself at John's entrance.

John looked up at Dwayne and nodded, whispering his need for Dwayne to be inside of him. Dwayne pushed in slowly, his head breaching John's tight barrier before Dwayne looped John's legs over his arms and braced himself against John's thighs.

Dwayne could feel John relax slightly, and he pushed again, sliding and pulsing slowly into John until John's hips are against his ass. And all John felt was bliss. Dwayne and John just fit, John was made for this. For him.

"D, please," John begged as he shifted against Dwayne, breaking Dwayne's thoughts and bringing him back to reality. Dwayne pulled back and thrust into John, and John's eyes rolled back into his head, his cock twitching on his stomach. Dwayne did it again and again, spurred on by John's cries of pleasure mixed with Dwayne's name.

"Oh fuck, John," Dwayne yelled, knowing he was so close to ending this state of perfection. Dwayne grabbed John's cock, slick with lube, and began stroking him in time with his increasingly irregular thrusts.

"Come for me. Oh Jesus, fuck, you feel so...unh..." Dwayne lost all control of his voice and his mind as his orgasm rips through him.

The world flashed to white and then black as his toes curl and his back arched, and he came harder than he ever has.

When Dwayne came back to reality, John's come is painted across his abdomen and chest; his eyes are closed, and his chest is heaving.

Dwayne was slightly disappointed that he missed John's orgasm and he vowed that he will not miss it next time.

Dwayne cleaned John off as best as he could with his boxers and helped him stand as they tried not to step on the papers strewn across the floor.

They eventually fall together in post-coital warmth and happiness onto Dwayne's couch.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	5. Scene With Phil

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day John would be shooting his scene with Phil in the office. John didn't mind having to work with Phil. They got along well and John had to admit that Phil wasn't bad to look at. He was allowed to look not touch. But with his career he had to touch. He loved Dwayne for always putting up with him he really did. John came out of the bathroom and found Dwayne dressed in his suit. He had a big meeting for some investors today so he wouldn't be there at John's shoot. John was kinda glad, he didn't know how Dwayne handled seeing him with another man. John knew if it was the other way around there was no way that he could handle Dwayne being with someone else. John went to the closet and picked out his clothes for the day. He dressed in his Diesel Zathan Bootcut Jeans, Diesel Black Gold Kaili Sweater and his Donald J PlinerElio Boots. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs.

Today he didn't have McKenna, Randy and Wade had her for the night, they wanted to take her out to dinner to celebrate their marriage. John was just glad that McKenna was OK with Randy and Wade getting married without her being there. John was glad that when he and Dwayne had their wedding that McKenna was involved. John loved having her there and supporting him and Dwayne. John grabbed a travel mug and filled it with coffee and then he headed out to the garage. He got into his car and he headed to the studio where his scene with Phil would be shot. John got there and he walked inside flashing his security clearance, all the employees had one, it stopped crazed fans from entering the building. John walked in and headed straight for his dressing room, he walked in and he sat down and pulled out his phone and checked his emails for the day, there was one on there from Dwayne wishing him good luck for the shoot John smiled, he loved that Dwayne cared about him.

John looked over at the door as he heard someone knock, he smiled as he saw Bret walk in. "Morning John, you ready for this?" Bret asked. "Yeah so you have a copy of the script?" John asked. "Yeah, here you go." Bret said handing John the script. John looked through it. "So I am just being a bitch and he punishes me in his office is that right?" John asked. "Yeah, he will spank you a little and then do the deed." Bret said, John smiled. "OK then." John said, Bret smiled. "Wardrobe and makeup are ready when you are." Bret said, John smiled and nodded, he headed off to makeup and they did his makeup and made his body look all glistening, the door opened and Phil walked in smiling. "Hey John," Phil said, John smiled at his friend. "Hey Phil." John said. "So are you ready for our scene?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Definitely." John said, Phil smiled at him.

"Cool. I am as well." Phil said, John smiled, he knew Phil would love to be doing this scene with him, he knew Phil had a crush on him but it didn't bother John, he had Dwayne and he was all he would ever want. John finished in makeup and went to wardrobe and was put into his suit for the scene. Once he was dressed John went over the script one more time, he just wanted to make sure he had it right, he didn't want to have to do take after take. He wanted to go and see his dad later, he hadn't seen them in a while and he missed him, he knew there was no way he could get in to see Hunter, not with his schedule, but he hoped he could see Shawn. "OK are we ready?" Bret asked when he saw Phil and John come to set. John and Phil both smiled and nodded at him.

**THE SCENE**

_John sat in his desk chair and he started chewing on some gum. The bosses door opened and Phil walked out, he looked at John and he shook his head in annoyance. "Mr. Smith." He said, John looked up and popped his gum. "Yeah?" John asked chewing again. Phil groaned in frustration. "Did you send the fax I asked you to send?" Phil asked, John looked at him. "Nope" he said cockily, Phil sighed. "Come with me now" he demanded, John shrugged and got up and he walked into Phil's office. Phil locked his door and closed the blinds. "You're the worst secretary in the world!" he exclaimed. John smirked. "What are you gonna do about it? Punish me?" John asked, Phil smirked right back. "Damn right I am." He said. "Strip out of your clothes now" Phil ordered, John quickly disposed of his clothes and stood there in front of Phil stark naked. _

_"Now Mr. Smith are you going to listen to me?" Phil asked "Yes" he said Phil moved closer and spanked his ass. "Where are we?" Phil asked "your office" John said as Phil rubbed his hands over John's back. "So I ask again are you going to listen to me?" Phil asked "Yes sir" John said and Phil smiled "that's better" he said. Phil pulled his shirt off and walked over to John kissing him harshly and biting at his bottom lip making him bleed. John moaned into the kiss it was hot that was for sure. "Bend over the desk" Phil ordered. John did as was told and bent over the Desk. "Do you want this?" Phil asked as he spat on his fingers coating them with his saliva. He ran the finger over John's entrance probing at it making John squirm. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Phil asked "Yes!" John begged. Phil slapped his ass again for not using sir. "What's my name!" he yelled "SIR!" John screamed Phil smirked and kissed John's ass before entering John with two fingers. John bucked off of the desk from the intrusion. "God you're tight" Phil spoke as he stretched John. "You like that me fucking you with my fingers?" Phil asked "Yes sir want more sir" he begged Phil smiled and stripped out of his pants and boxers and spat on his cock and positioned at John's entrance._

_"What do you want?" Phil asked "You" John moaned, Phil was teasing him and driving him mad he moved his hand to stroke himself but Phil slapped his hand away. "That's mine" Phil growled making John appear shiver in lust and anticipation. "I asked you what you wanted so tell me!" Phil yelled "fuck!" John screamed as Phil entered him a little. "I want you to fuck me sir!" he shouted "How?" Phil asked inching more inside of John. "Hard and fast" John moaned Phil smiled "that I can do" Phil said he slammed his hips forward and inside of John. John cried out at the feeling of being filled. "God you're tight so fucking tight for me aren't you?" Phil asked "aren't you!" Phil shouted "Yes for you sir only for you!" John shouted Phil smiled and gripped John's exposed and swollen member and started stroking him hard and fast matching the rhythm of his thrusts. "Oh fuck" John groaned he was getting closer and closer with Phil stroking him and his cock hitting his prostate dead on the pleasure was almost too much to bare. _

_"Are you going to cum?" Phil asked "yes yes" he moaned over and over. "Who are you going to cum for?" Phil asked "you sir only forrrrryoooooouuuuuu!" John screamed as he came all over the desk and Phil's hand. Phil slammed in and out of John gripping his hips hard "cum for me sir I want you to fill me up with your seed" John moaned Phil growled. "You dirty little bitch" Phil groaned "Your dirty little bitch" John growled back at him John's tunnel tightened around him as he slammed forward. "FUCK!" he screamed as he filled John with his seed just how John wanted it. He collapsed on top of John and that ended the scene. _

**END OF SCENE**

John waited for Phil to pull out and he pulled on his robe and went to his dressing room, he had a shower and got dressed back in his clothes. He grabbed his things and headed out the door, he headed out to the parking lot and was about to get into his car when the phone rang, John glanced at it and saw it was Dwayne, he slid the answer button over and he put it on speaker as he got into his car. **"Hey babe"** John said as he heard Dwayne's voice. **"Hey how was everything?"** Dwayne asked. **"It was fine, normal and everything. I am sure you will be getting a rough copy on your desk by tonight."** John said, Dwayne smiled on the other end. **"Yeah I will." **Dwayne said. **"You sure you're OK babe, you sound a little quiet." **Dwayne said. **"I am fine, I am just in my weird space that I go to after a shoot, by the time you get home I'll be fine."** John said, Dwayne smiled.

**"OK then. Can I make a request for dinner?"** Dwayne asked, John laughed, that was typical D, thinking with his stomach. **"Yeah sure, what do you fancy baby?"** John asked. **"Steak. I don't know what but I am craving a big steak."** Dwayne said. "**OK babe, steak will be on the menu. I will head to the store now and figure out what to make."** John said, Dwayne smiled. **"OK love you."** Dwayne said. **"Love you too babe."** John said, he was so glad he got to talk to Dwayne it got him out of his funk it really did, talking to Dwayne always got him out of his funk.

**THAT NIGHT**

John and Dwayne had finished dinner and were relaxing. John looked at his husband. "Wanna have a spa bath together Mr. Johnson?" John asked. Dwayne smirked "of course Mr. Johnson" he replied. John pushed him down on the bed and kissed him sensually. "Stay here, I'll call you in a sec" John said Dwayne smiled and nodded.

John headed to the bathroom. He filled the spa bath up and filled it up with some nice bubbles. He lit some vanilla candles and stripped down. He climbed into the tub and smiled. "You can come in now!" he called and Dwayne walked in naked as the day he was born. He climbed into the tub with John and they sat opposite one another. Their legs intertwining with one another.

John smiled closing his eyes enjoying the warmth of the water, and the feeling of Dwayne being right across from him. It was just pure bliss for him. John crawled over to Dwayne and they met in a hard kiss, He groaned into Dwayne's mouth, pain jolting up his thighs when his knees met the bottom of the bathtub, but the feel of his husbands tongue in his mouth and Dwayne's cock rubbing against his ass more than made up for it.

John ground back against Dwayne's dick, moan vibrating against Dwayne's lips as his husbands dick slip-slided between his cheeks. He moved back on Dwayne's thighs and thrust his hips against Dwayne, cock riding along Dwayne's as he writhed and wriggled on Dwayne's lap.

Dwayne pulled away from John's mouth and settled his forehead against John's clavicle as he gasped, hips working counter to John's as he rubbed his cock against his husbands. Dwayne moved them until he could lean back against the edge of the tub.

He slid his hands up John's thighs, over his hips and back around to John's ass, fingers dancing in the cleft as he cocked his head to the side and grinned.

"Want me to fuck you, Felix? Want me to shove my cock in and you and let you ride me, huh?" John clenched his thighs around Dwayne's and groaned, cock jerking in anticipation between their wet bellies. "Fuck D," moaned John, Dwayne's cock rubbing between his legs before he maneuvered onto his knees, ass just above the heat of the water. He grabbed the small bottle of conditioner and gently shook it at Dwayne, "You want the honour?" Dwayne lovingly stroked his palms over John's ass cheeks and looked from the small bottle to John's face. He shook his head and grinned at John and said, "Nah, wanna watch you fuck yourself with your fingers for me."

John quickly slathered two fingers with the slick conditioner and rubbed his fingertips against his hole, groaning when his digits sank into his body. Dwayne smirked and grabbed onto John's wrist, fucking John with his husbands own fingers as he asked, "Feel good, John? Like your fingers in your ass?" "_Fuck_, Dwayne, wish you'd hurry up so it could be your cock in my ass.""Want you good and prepped," replied Dwayne, pulling John's fingers from his body with a slick squelch before thrusting his cock in the valley of John's ass. "D," he whined, tugging his wrist from Dwayne's grasp and lifting further off of Dwayne's lap so his husband couldn't tease him with his dick. He pressed three of his fingers into his body, back bowing and neck arching as his fingertips brushed up against his prostate, "Jesus, Jay. Do you _know_ how fucking hot you look? Straddled over my lap, back arched, _fucking _yourself on your fingers _for me_. Just…_fuck_."

He sucked at John's neck and rubbed his hands up and down John's thighs, right hand sliding over the cut of muscle at John's hip and following the hard line to John's stiff cock, steel-hard shaft curled toward his navel. Dwayne curled his fingers around John's dick and grinned when John groaned, rough rumble vibrating against his lips "D….Dwayne," panted John, fingers slipping from his entrance as he shifted over Dwayne's lap, squatting down again until Dwayne's cock was riding the crack of his ass, "_fuck_, baby," he reached behind himself and pumped at Dwayne's erection, "ready for your cock." "C'mon, then, John, take it," said Dwayne, angling his hips so that the head of his cock caught on the rim of John's asshole. John nodded and he braced his hands on his lovers shoulders and lowered himself onto Dwayne's cock. He leant in closer to Dwayne, teeth clenched almost painfully around Dwayne's bottom lip as he adjusted to the stretch and fullness of Dwayne in his ass. Dwayne rubbed his palms over John's hips in soothing circles, sure of John's discomfort. He keened when John circled his hips and he wrapped his arms around John's torso, hand's cupping his shoulder blades as John began to rock on his cock.

"Fuck, John, _yeah_," groaned Dwayne against John's mouth, "Ride me nice and slow; wanna feel you all around me." "God, D," grit John, He slid his hand up the back of Dwayne's neck and clenched his fingers in Dwayne's scalp, forehead pressed to the curve of Dwayne's neck as he gasped and panted against his lovers collarbone. They were pressed so close together that every time John moved on Dwayne's lap their nipples would rub, and the head and shaft of his cock would drag over the hard plane of Dwayne's belly, balls rubbing over the curls at the base of Dwayne's dick. Dwayne leant down and mouthed at John's shoulder, wicked smirk pressed to the jut of his collarbone as he slid his hand down John's spine and down to where their bodies were connected.

John gasped and moaned, practically thrashing on Dwayne's lap, cooling water and bubble lapping angrily up the sides of the tub and over the edge as Dwayne's cock brushed over his prostate. "God, Dwayne. _Oh God_. Oh, _fuck_! Jesus! Dwayne_!_" shouted John, cock erupting between them as his orgasm ripped through his body, entire being shuddering as Dwayne continued manipulating his special spot.

Dwayne chuckled against John's neck and pulled his finger out of John's body, hips swivelling in small circles Dwayne with a grin, leaning away from John's neck and leering at John, eyes half-hooded with desire and need as his cock kept working inside John, "you're gonna come for me again. Right, John?" "F-_fuck_," John groaned, Dwayne's cock dragging over his prostate as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in just as slow. He shook his head and snorted into Dwayne's neck, "Can't. Not so soon." "Want you to, John," reiterated Dwayne, "want you to come again for me. Wanna make you feel good." Dwayne sheathed himself in John's tight heat once more.

"_Go-d_, D," groaned John, hips bucking wildly atop Dwayne's lap, cock to full hardness Dwayne started moving again, cock slipping out until on the head was wrapped in the heat of John and then slamming his hips upwards, cockhead rubbing John's prostate before shoving deep into his lovers body. "C'mon, John-_fuck yes!_-I'm gonna come inside you, John. You want that? Want to feel me all hot and wet and slick inside your ass? Mm," Dwayne hummed, John rocked, once, twice, thr- He did just as Dwayne said, coming again in explosive spurts all over Steve's chest and abdomen, thick, creamy, liquid sliding over Dwayne's pectoral and through the ridges of his abs.

"_Shit_, D. Fucking _Christ!_" moaned John, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Dwayne's, Dwayne kept on riding John through his release, cock fit to burst as he held John's mouth on his stomach quivering as his orgasm zinged through him, alighting all his nerves and shooting out of his cock and in John's ass. John's arm flailed as Dwayne's body jerked through his orgasm. John laid there with his head on Dwayne's chest feeling his husband shiver from release. He was exhausted, pleasured but exhausted. He closed his eyes and started falling asleep. Dwayne laughed yeah he knew how to please his husband. They laid in the bath together breathing heavily. It was the perfect end to the perfect night. A night they desperately needed.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	6. John Freaks

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**A WEEK LATER**

John smiled as Adam got ready for his scene. Today Adam was shooting a scene with Randy and Adam had asked John to come for support, John was wary about seeing his best friend and ex-husband together but he had to be there for Adam. Adam was there for him when he had tough scenes to shoot. "You'll be fine." John told him.

"Randy knows what he is doing so don't worry, he won't hurt you." John said, Adam smiled at him and nodded. He walked to the set with John and saw Randy and Wade talking quietly. John watched them talk and he saw Randy blush, he smiled, he was glad his ex was happy because John was happier than ever right now. John hugged Adam and winked at him and he headed over to his spot and Randy joined him. "Action!" Bret called out.

**THE SCENE**

_"I'm sorry, please forgive me?" Randy asked Adam. Adam looked at him and sighed like he was contemplating it. "Fine." He said, Randy smiled and went over to Adam and kissed him deeply, their tongues tangling together. They broke apart and smiled at one another. "You're amazing." Randy said tenderly, Adam blushed and bowed his head but Randy pulled his head up and kissed him again. _

_Adam kissed Randy sneaking his tongue into Randy's mouth wanting to taste his "lover" for all he had. Adam pulled away from the kiss and sucked on Randy's neck biting at it Randy was busy undoing Adam's shirt he finally got all the buttons undone and pulled the shirt over Adam's shoulders. Randy then took his shirt off also. Both men went back to kissing and tasting each other they landed on the bed with Adam underneath Randy. Randy went to work on Adam's chest kissing and biting and sucking eagerly on each nipple until they were hard nubs. _

_"Oh…god" Adam moaned. Randy moved down lower and started licking around Adam's navel and kissing finally he slipped his tongue into Adam's navel and started tongue fucking it. Randy moved down and kissed and licked at Adam's hips. _

_Randy finally got to Adam's pants and undid them and ripped them away from his "boyfriends" body along with Adam's underwear Adam moaned as the cool air hit his hard cock._

_Randy got up from Adam and took care of his clothes stripping down until he was naked. He climbed back on top of Adam grinding their cock's together making each other moan in pleasure. Adam was thrashing his head around and Randy took his opportunity to bite down on Adam's neck._

_"Please baby…" Adam moaned Randy smirked. "What...what do you want?" Randy asked while licking around Adam's ear Randy knew that was the spot to turn Adam into goo. "Fuck I want you now" Adam breathed out still moaning as they were grinding there members together. Randy did what was asked and went lower on Adam's body and started stroking Adam every now and then running his fingers over the tip._

_"Shit… if you don't stop this will be over before it even starts." Adam hissed at his lover Randy smirked. Randy leaned over to the bed side table and retrieved a bottle of strawberry lube he squirted some on his fingers._

_He threw Adam's legs over his shoulders for better access and started probing at Adam's hole. Adam hissed as Randy entered a finger into him it was always a little painful. "Shhh baby relax." Randy soothed soon Adam began to relax. Randy pulled his finger out and went back in with two. _

_Slowly starting to stretch Adam he began curling his fingers searching for that spot. "Oooohhhh shit yeah right there fuuuuck." Adam moaned as Randy hit his prostate with his finger. Adam started thrusting onto Randy's fingers trying to get them deeper but it wasn't working. _

_"IN ME NOW!" Adam demanded. Randy laughed a little and pulled his fingers out of Adam and poured some lube onto his aching cock he slicked himself up and drove home right into Adam's awaiting hole. "Holy shiiiiiiit" Adam cried out. "Shit you alright?" Randy asked concerned Adam just nodded his head "Move...Please move I want you deeper." Adam moaned as he met Randy thrust for thrust. _

_Randy changed his angle and as soon as he did he hit Adam's prostate dead on making Adam thrash around beneath him._

_"Harder….fuck me harder." Adam said "fuck so fucking tight baby." Randy moaned back Adam took hold of himself and began stroking himself in time with Randy's thrusts he was getting close. _

_Looking up he smiled when he saw Randy in a pleasured state he leaned up and grabbed Randy by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss Randy moaned into the kiss. "Fuck gonna come soon…so…..so close." Randy moaned against Adam's lips. _

_Adam just nodded; Randy sped up his thrust and soon was crying out Adam's name as he came._

_Adam was still stroking himself. "Come for me let me see you come." Randy whispered in Adam's ear. "Fuuuuuuck." Adam moaned as he came all over himself._

**END OF SCENE**

John had watched the whole scene in anguish, never once in their relationship had Randy treated John so softly, like he was the most precious thing in the world, but in a scene he treated Adam like a porcelain doll.

It was wrong and it broke John's heart. He shook his head and he ran out of the building and got into his car. He drove to the one person he knew he could go to. His daddy. He got to his dad's house and headed inside.

"Dad?!" John called. Shawn popped up and smiled at his son. John went to him and hugged him tight, Shawn frowned and led John to the lounge and they sat down together.

"What happened?" Shawn asked, John knew he couldn't tell Shawn the truth.

"I just had an awful day. I just needed my daddy." John said, Shawn nodded and smiled. "I am here for you." He said, John smiled at his dad and they sat there holding one another, John just couldn't get Adam and Randy out of his head, he felt so sad inside and he didn't understand it.

He was with Dwayne now. It just made no sense whatsoever. "You'll be OK son. I know you will." Shawn said, John smiled at him. "I hope so dad. I really do." John said, Shawn smiled.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam showered and got dressed and headed to see Dwayne, he knew he needed to know that John had run off of set.

He knew John was feeling upset at seeing him and Randy like that but it was just acting, Adam would never get with Randy, he loved Bret and he cherished John too much to ruin that.

He went up to Dwayne's office and knocked on the door, Dwayne told him to enter and he did and he sat down. "Is everything OK Adam?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah I just had to do a scene with Randy, it was a fairly romantic scene, anyway…..John saw it….I think it made him upset seeing me and Randy like that, he ran out of the studio. I don't know where he went but I thought you should know that John was upset." Adam said, Dwayne sighed he felt bad for his love.

"OK thanks. I know where he will be." Dwayne said, Adam nodded and headed off. Dwayne finished up his work and headed out the door.

He got into his car and headed to his father's in laws house. He got there and saw John's car and smiled, he knew his husband like the back of his hand.

He got out and headed up to the door, he knocked and Hunter answered it.

"Shawn is in there with John." Hunter told him, Dwayne nodded and went into the lounge.

John saw Dwayne and smiled. He got up and went over to him and hugged him.

"You'll be OK. Let's go home baby." Dwayne said, John smiled and nodded and headed home with his husband, where he belonged.

John and Dwayne got home. "Go relax. I need to do something." Dwayne told John. John smiled and headed into the lounge room to chill out for a while.

Dwayne went upstairs and made their bedroom look romantic, he put candles around the room and lit them, then he grabbed some rose petals they had for the bathroom and laid them on the floor and on the bed and he put on some soft romantic music to set the mood.

He wanted to show John that he loved him and he would always be there for him and care for him. John deserved romance he really did.

Dwayne went into the bathroom and grabbed some of the strawberry and peach lube that John loved and he took it back into the bedroom, he then pulled off his suit and tie and pulled on some shorts and left himself shirtless.

He knew how John loved to see his chest all the time. He was glad that he and John didn't have to worry about McKenna either she was having a sleepover with her friends.

So tonight it was all about himself and John and love. "Johnny come here!" Dwayne called out to his husband. John walked up the stairs and into his and Dwayne's bedroom and he was gobsmacked seeing the romantic setting.

"D…What?" John asked. "I love you and I want to show you I love you." Dwayne said, John smiled, no one had ever gone to these lengths before it was amazing.

"Get undressed babe, to your underwear." Dwayne said, John smiled and he pulled off his jacket, shirt, shoes, socks and jeans, Dwayne smiled and pulled John over to the side of the bed.

John sat on the edge on the bed with Dwayne standing in between his legs and Dwayne leaned in and kissed John deeply, John moaned into the kiss and he moved his hands along the sides of Dwayne's abdomen rubbing them lightly.

His hand went down and he pulled Dwayne closer by his ass and he kneaded the flesh underneath Dwayne's shorts.

Dwayne's hands went around the back of John and he moved closer and John moaned feeling Dwayne's hard cock on his own cock. Dwayne never let up the kissing, he loved kissing John.

When he first got to taste him he never wanted to stop. They broke the kiss and John started kissing at Dwayne's neck and he slowly moved the soft kisses down to his chest which he marked.

Dwayne pulled John away and smiled at him and caressed his face softly before pushing him down onto the bed. Dwayne leaned in and kissed John again.

His arms going around John's body holding him there in place beneath him, John's arms went around Dwayne's wide back and he rubbed up and down feeling Dwayne's muscles twitch under his hands.

Dwayne broke the kiss and he started kissing at John's neck. John arched his neck giving Dwayne more room to work with.

Dwayne smiled into John's neck as he marked him. He trailed kisses from John's neck over to his shoulders, down his amazing biceps.

John pulled Dwayne's head closer to him and he ran his hands through Dwayne's shorn hair.

Dwayne turned and planted his lips on John's as his hands wandered down John's body, rubbing his sides and down to his thighs and back up again.

John scooted back on the bed so Dwayne could climb on and Dwayne did so never once breaking contact with John's body. John wrapped his arms around Dwayne's neck and pulled him closer, both men groaned as their cloth covered cocks rubbed against one another.

Dwayne broke the kiss and made his way down John's body, laying kisses on his hot flesh, John grinded up into Dwayne, he wanted his husband so badly right now.

Dwayne kissed down John's body and he licked around his navel, he pulled away from John's body and pulled down John's white underwear, John's cock sprung from its confines and Dwayne smiled, he loved knowing that he could get his husband hard just by kissing him.

Dwayne took John's cock into his hands and he kissed along the side of the cock, every now his tongue would sneak out and place a small lick on the flesh, John laid back with his hand behind his head and bit his lip, thoroughly enjoying Dwayne's lips on him.

Dwayne gave the same attention to the other side of John's cock and John groaned.

Dwayne then pulled the cock into his mouth and sucked on the head lightly before pulling away and kissing the underside of the cock, his other hand worked to pull John's underwear all the way off of him.

Dwayne took the cock back into his mouth and John sat up and pulled down Dwayne's shorts.

Dwayne shimmied and the shorts fell to the floor. John moved back on the bed and pulled Dwayne with him, Dwayne let John's cock slip from his lips and he leaned up and kissed his husband.

Dwayne laid on top of John and straddled him and kept kissing him, his hands running all over John's body and John's hands running all over Dwayne's back.

They kept kissing for a while until Dwayne pulled away and went up John's body and kneeled on either side of his chest, John licked his lips as he saw Dwayne's cock so close to his mouth, he opened his mouth and Dwayne slid his cock into John's wet opening.

Dwayne leaned back on his hands and John sat up a bit and held onto Dwayne's ass as Dwayne's cock went in and out of his mouth, Dwayne groaned as John sucked him off.

"Fuck Johnny….Your mouth is so fucking hot." He moaned, John groaned in response and Dwayne cursed. Dwayne thrusted up into John's mouth and John took him all the way in then out, then in then out, Dwayne bit his lip, he really didn't want to cum but John's mouth was fucking amazing.

Dwayne leaned down over John's head and rested his head on the bed and ran his hands over John's head as John continued to suck him.

John's hands gripped onto Dwayne's thighs and he held him in place as he took Dwayne's cock in and out of his mouth. Dwayne sat back up and he reached behind him and took John's cock into his hands and started stroking him in time with John's sucking.

John pulled away from Dwayne's cock and pulled him down for a kiss, Dwayne laid on John and they made out like teenagers all the while rutting against one another.

John spread his legs a little and Dwayne rolled to the side a bit and he reached down to stroke John and fondle his balls in his hands, John pulled Dwayne down closer by the back of his neck, wanting Dwayne's tongue down his throat.

They broke the kiss. "Baby….I need you." John moaned as he liked his lips, Dwayne nodded and he reached back and grabbed the lube he brought in earlier.

"No prep." John told him, Dwayne looked at him. "Babe-"

"No I need you….I want to feel you…..I can't wait D please" John almost whined, Dwayne nodded.

"OK baby, OK." He said he coated his cock with the lube and poured some into John's crack, John spread his legs and let Dwayne settle in between them.

Dwayne covered his cock in the lube and he lined up at John's entrance.

Dwayne leaned down to kiss John and at the same time he slowly slid home into his husband, John groaned a bit but he loved the pain that came along with it.

Dwayne buried his head into John's neck as John's tight heat wrapped around him.

"Fuck." He muttered, John thrusted up telling Dwayne he wanted him to move.

"I love you Johnny….." Dwayne moaned as he pulled out and went back in.

"Fuck D…..I love you too." John said. "Please move." John said, Dwayne nodded and started moving in and out of his husband.

John moved with Dwayne's thrusts and Dwayne kissed along John's chest occasionally leaving a small bit in its wake.

John moaned in pleasure feeling Dwayne inside of him making him quiver.

"Fuck D….Shit." John moaned as Dwayne hit his spot. Dwayne rolled them over so they were laying on their sides and he continued thrusting into John.

His pace was slow but powerful, he was making love to his husband, this wasn't some quick fuck they needed, this was making love.

This was showing John that he would always love him no matter what.

John loved this side of Dwayne, yes the hot, hard and fast sex was amazing but he loved how Dwayne treated him on these romantic nights.

It was like Dwayne never wanted to let John go in case of losing him.

Dwayne's pace got faster and John knew his husband was close to coming, John took hold of his own cock and started stroking himself he wanted to cum with his husband.

He wanted to cum as he felt Dwayne's cum inside of his ass. "C….Close." John muttered Dwayne nodded and helped John jack himself off.

Together they moaned and groaned and came whispering one another's names.

They both laid there cum over them. John turned and kissed his husband deeply.

"Love you." John said, Dwayne smiled.

"I love you too." He said, John smiled and kissed him again. He was so lucky to have Dwayne in his life.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	7. Ana

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John smiled as he woke up in his husbands arms. Last night had been amazing and today was going to be a relaxing day for him, Dwayne and McKenna.

John was going to be picking his daughter up this morning and bringing her home to chill out around the pool and have a BBQ later on with Bret and Adam.

John went to get out of bed but Dwayne's arms tightened around him, John giggled and turned and looked at his husband. "Stay a bit longer." Dwayne said, he still had his eyes closed. John reached up and caressed his husband's face.

"I have to get Kenna soon." John told him. "I know, but I just wanna hold you." Dwayne said John smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"OK go before I have my way with you." Dwayne said letting John go. John laughed and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He wasn't in the shower long before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Couldn't resist" Dwayne spoke in his ear, John laughed at him and they both washed one another before getting out and getting dressed for the day.

Dwayne dressed in his Black Nike New Layup Short, his White Nike Miler Singlet and his Black and White Nike Air Experience Slide Sandals.

John dressed in his Black, Yellow and White Affliction Piston Boardshorts, his White and Black Affliction Honor And Glory Sleeveless Slit Neck Tee and his Black Reef Fanning Leather Flip Flops.

Once he was dressed he and Dwayne headed downstairs and had a small breakfast. Just something light.

Once breakfast was done and their dishes were washed and cleared away John grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed out the door. He got into his car and headed to Randy's and Wade's house.

He got there, parked and headed up to the front door, he rang the doorbell and Wade answered. He smiled at John and let him in. John walked in and into the kitchen. He saw Randy cleaning up after breakfast.

"Hey, Kenna is just getting ready." Randy said John nodded. "OK." John said. Randy looked at John and he knew something was up. "Is everything OK?" Randy asked, even though they were divorced he still cared about his daughter's father. "Everything is fine." John said, Randy nodded, even though he didn't believe John.

John smiled as he saw his daughter come downstairs, he went over to her and hugged his daughter. He looked her over she was dressed so pretty. She was in her Black Juicy Couture Kids Sailor Shorts, her White Peace Sign Foil Ribbed Tank and her Black and Pink Neon Floral Flip-Flops.

"Ready babe?" John asked, McKenna smiled and nodded, she hugged and kissed Wade and Randy goodbye and left with John. They got into John's car and headed to the store to pick up a few things before the BBQ later on. They grabbed what they needed and headed home. "So how was your night?" John asked his daughter as he drove. "It was good. I had fun. We went out to dinner then saw a movie." McKenna said, John smiled and nodded. "Good I am glad you had fun I really am baby." John said. "I have fun at home too daddy. You know that right?" McKenna asked, John smiled at her.

"I know baby." John said McKenna smiled. They got home and took the groceries in. McKenna helped John put the food away and then she went to the office and got on the computer wanting to chat with her friends on Facebook. John marinated some meat and made some salads up and Dwayne walked in from cleaning the pool and BBQ. He went over to John and hugged him from behind. "We have an early guest." Dwayne said, John tuned and frowned. "Who?" John asked. Dwayne sighed unsure of how John was going to take this.

"Ana" Dwayne said, John's eyes went wide. "Your daughter is here?" John asked, Dwayne nodded. "Apparently she and Michelle had a big fight and Ana came here." Dwayne said John sighed, he and Ana didn't have the best relationship. They got along fine but Ana always thought John was the reason Dwayne wasn't around a lot. "Are you OK with this? If you're not I will send her to a hotel." Dwayne said, John nodded. "It's fine, this is her home, just like it Kenna's." John said, Dwayne nodded. "Thanks love" he said, John smiled at him and went back to setting up for the BBQ. He hoped Ana being here would be a good thing and not a bad thing.

Dwayne walked in again a minute later with his 17 year old daughter. She looked exactly like Dwayne she was stunning. "Hi Ana." John said, Anabel smiled. "Hey John." She said.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Dwayne said taking his daughter up to her room. John sighed. This was going to be stressful. Dwayne showed Ana to her room and she got settled in. "So what exactly happened?" Dwayne asked. "I don't wanna talk about it dad. Can we just not do this right now?" Ana asked, Dwayne nodded. "Sure." He said. "We're having some friends over for a BBQ, and McKenna is in the office" Dwayne said, Ana nodded and smiled and Dwayne left. He got downstairs and smiled seeing Bret and Adam, he grabbed a beer for himself and Bret and headed outside. John and Adam continued doing the salads and sides.

"Jay, about yesterday at the studio, me and Randy" Adam said. "It's OK." John said. "No it's not, you were upset. But I wanted to let you know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Also the thing with me and Randy it was nothing. It was just work. I didn't feel anything." Adam said, John nodded. "I know. I know. But I am not upset with you, I am upset with Randy. Not once did he ever treat me like that and it hurt me. I've realised though that I am much better off and much happier with Dwayne. I love him much more than I ever loved Randy." John said, Adam smiled and hugged John. He was so glad that they had worked things out, Adam hated having conflict with his best friend, he really did.

McKenna came into the room and hugged her uncle. "Can I have a swim before we eat?" she asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure baby." John said, McKenna smiled and went and changed into her swimmers and came downstairs, John smiled as she walked past him, she was in her Malibu Dream Girl Tie-Dye 3-pc. Bikini Set. John smiled at her and headed out to the pool with Adam and he put his feet in the water and relaxed on the edge of the pool. Adam sat beside him and they watched McKenna swim.

"So Ana is in town" John told his friend, Adam's eyes went wide. "Shit really?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah she had a fight with Michelle and she came here. I love her I do. but we have such a hard time getting along." John said, Adam nodded. "I'm sure it'll all be OK." Adam said, John sighed. "I hope so Addy. I don't want to be fighting with her. Dwayne loves having her here." John told him Adam nodded. "You'll get there. It just takes time and remember Jay she's a teenager." Adam said, John nodded.

"Yeah I know." John said, Adam smiled at him, he knew John and Ana would be OK with one another. John was an awesome dad, he just hoped Ana would realise that in time.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	8. Convention

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**WEEKS LATER**

Today John, Dwayne, Bret and Adam would be travelling to Napa for a small convention there.

John was excited to get out of the city, he was worried about leaving Ana at the house alone though but Dwayne had assured him that everything would be fine. McKenna would be spending the next week with Randy and Wade and she was looking forward to bonding more with her step dad.

John and Dwayne were up early and making sure they had everything they needed for the weekend, this weekend, John and Adam would be meeting fans and having signing sessions and some photos taken. John didn't mind it, he just hoped that while he was working that he would be able to spend some time with Dwayne as well.

They both showered and dressed for their flight. Dwayne dressed in his Rock and Republic Captive Slim-Straight Jeans, his Rock and Republic Tonal-Striped V-Neck Tee, his Rock and Republic Camouflage Jacket and his Rock and Republic Boots.

John dressed in his Helix Slim Bootcut Jeans, his Helix Notch Neck Graphic Tee, his Helix Black Moto Jacket and his adidas Neo Classic Athletic Shoes.

Once they were dressed they grabbed their gear and headed out the door, John locked up their bedroom, he just didn't want anyone going into the room, he also locked up their office. They headed downstairs and smiled seeing Ana.

"OK we're off, no parties or anything here, if you do you will be going back to your mom's understand me?" Dwayne asked, Ana nodded. "Also, John's dad will be coming by daily to check in on things so you won't be able to get away with anything. Do I make myself clear Anabel?" Dwayne asked. Ana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes daddy. I promise. Can I borrow the car though?" Ana asked, "Which one?" Dwayne asked. "John's car. I love it." Ana said, Dwayne looked at John it was up to him. John sighed he didn't want to come off as an asshole. "Sure, but no crashing it, you drive it responsibly." John said, Ana smiled, John took the key off of his chain and he handed it to Ana.

Dwayne hugged and kissed his daughter and they headed out the door. They got into the Escalade and headed to the domestic airport, Dwayne and Bret had gone in on getting a private plane for the four of them to travel on. Dwayne headed out of the driveway and onto the freeway. He reached over and took John's hand in his own. "You didn't have to let her take the car babe." He said, John nodded. "I know but I want her to like me, I just hope she doesn't crash or injure my baby. I love that car." John said.

"I know. If she does anything to it, I will get you a new one." Dwayne said, John looked at him, he didn't want a new one he loved his car he just hoped it would be in the same shape when they got back in a few days. They got to the airport and checked the car in for a weekly stay and then they headed to the private plane area. They smiled when they saw Bret and Adam, they hugged one another and they bordered the small plane, John didn't know if he could handle being on the plane, he had a fear of flying as it was. They got on, strapped in and the plane took off, John held Dwayne's hand tight, he didn't want to let him go. "It's OK, you're OK." Dwayne told him, John took a deep breath and finally let go of Dwayne's hand. "How long is the flight?" John asked. "An hour and a bit. Not long." Dwayne said John nodded and pulled out his phone and started answering some emails.

"AJ has arrived" John said, Dwayne smiled. "Did Kaitlin make the trip with her?" Dwayne asked, John nodded. "Yeah she did." John said, Dwayne smiled. "Good." He said.

**AN HOUR LATER**

They touched down in Napa and they went to the rental car and they headed to the hotel they were staying in for the week. They pulled up at the Auberge Du Soleil Hotel and they got out, a bell boy came and took their bags as Dwayne and Bret checked them in. Once they were checked in they headed to their rooms. Adam and Bret were staying in the Private Garden Suite. The Suite was larger than the upper and lower suites and offered an additional half bathroom for 1,470 square feet of indoor and outdoor space.

French doors opened onto an oversized private patio with outdoor hot tub surrounded by a secluded Napa garden. The Private Garden Suite comprised a king bedroom with a fireplace, separate living room that included a spacious seating area, fireplace, work desk, dining table, butler's pantry with full-sized refrigerator. The luxury hotel suite also featured a spacious bathroom with separate shower, double vanity, additional oversized vanity, large soaking tub with romantic resort touches such as bath oils and candles.

John and Dwayne were staying in the Maison Calais Hillside View Room. The room was 520-plus square feet of indoor and outdoor space. French doors opened onto an oversized private terrace with views of the surrounding Napa Valley hillsides and olive grove. This Hillside king featured custom furnishings including a California king-sized bed, oversized chair, ottoman and worktable. A 55" plasma television, refrigerator, Wi-Fi and iPod docking station, all offer a convenient touch of home. The spacious bathroom presented natural light from the skylight overhead.

The bathroom featured heated limestone floors, a separate walk-in rain shower, double vanity, and 22" plasma television perfectly aligned over a freestanding sculptural bathtub. The fireplace, bath oils and candles offer romantic, intimate touches to the room. John was in love with the room, it was amazing and he couldn't wait to spend the next week with his husband and best friend. "AJ is here babe" Dwayne said, John smiled and looked at his assistant. "Hey." He said hugging her AJ smiled. "Is everything OK?" AJ asked about the room. "It's perfect." John said, AJ smiled.

"Well you don't have any appearances today or tonight, but tomorrow you have the Q & A session." AJ said, John smiled and nodded. "OK then." He said, AJ smiled. "I am showing Adam's new assistant how to do things this week." AJ said, John smiled. "Is she OK?" John asked. "Yeah her name is Natalya. She's good at what she does." AJ said John smiled. "I'll leave you to it." AJ said John smiled and nodded and went back over to his husband who was tapping away on his phone. "What's going on?" John asked. "Oh Justin is just reminding me of a few calls I have to make." Dwayne said. "Who the hell is Justin?" John asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? He's my new assistant." Dwayne said, John nodded. "Oh, a guy?" John asked feeling a bit weird. "I only have eyes for you, so don't worry." Dwayne said, John smiled at him and kissed him. "Is there anything you wanna do?" John asked. "No, how about we just relax before lunch with the Hart's? then I thought we could look though the brochures and see what we can do, I know you'll be busy tomorrow with the Q & A." Dwayne said. John smiled and sat down in his husband's lap. "I love you so much." John said, Dwayne smiled and held John by his hips. "I love you too" Dwayne said, John smiled and just sat with his husband, it was so nice to be with just him.

**LUNCH TIME**

"John you ready!" Dwayne called through their suite trying to get John to move his ass.

"I'm coming" John grumbled, he walked over to Dwayne and took his hand and they headed out the door. They went down to the lobby and they went to the Hotel Bistro and Lounge to meet up with Adam and Bret for some lunch.

They saw the Hart's waiting on them and they went over to them and sat down, they looked over their menus and ordered. Bret got the Wild Shrimp Risotto with a glass of White Wine. Adam got the Asian Shrimp Salad with a glass of White Wine.

Dwayne got the Grilled Auberge Burger with a Beer and John got the Three Cheese Margherita Pizza with a Beer. Once their food arrived they all started eating. "So how is your room?" Dwayne asked. "Awesome, it's amazing." Bret said, Dwayne smiled.

"Same with ours, I am glad we decided to come here together." Dwayne said Bret nodded. "Yeah me too. It's hard to get time with Adam alone, away from work." Bret said, Adam smiled at him.

"Yeah it is, same with me and John. With John being so busy with signings and photo shoots and interviews it's hard to have the quality time and add on McKenna and now Ana it's extra hard, so this trip will be good for us, to get away and be just us." Dwayne said, Bret smiled. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Bret asked.

"Well Addy and I have the Q & A session and then a signing." John said, Adam nodded in agreement. "So it's up to you what you guys do, you can hang with us or go do something else." John said.

"Well I might hang with you a bit then maybe go play some golf or something." Dwayne said, John smiled at him. "Cool." John said, Dwayne smiled at his husband. John smiled apologetically as his phone started ringing.

"It's dad." John said, he got up and headed outside and answered his phone.

**"Hey dad, what's up?"** John asked. **"Nothing much, I am at your place right now, your car isn't here John."** Shawn said. **"Oh I know, I let Ana have it while I was here with D."** John told him. "**Oh OK then. I was worried for a second so I thought I'd better give you a call first."** Shawn said.

**"Thanks dad is everything else OK there?"** John asked. **"Yeah the kitchen is a bit messy though. Should I clean it up?"** Shawn asked.

**"No, it's Ana's mess let her do it. I don't want you picking up after her dad." **John said. **"OK I won't. What do you want me to do with the mail?"** Shawn asked.

**"Just put it in the office and lock the door."** John told him.

**"OK then, that's all I called about. You have fun with Dwayne in Napa. OK?"** Shawn said, John smiled. "Sure dad, bye." John said ending the call.

John put his phone In his pocket and headed back into the restaurant he sat down and sipped his beer. "Is everything OK?" Dwayne asked, John nodded.

"Yeah he was just worried with my car being gone." John said Dwayne nodded. "He also said the kitchen is a bit messy, but I told him not to clean up. Ana is old enough to keep the house clean. She's not stupid." John said, Dwayne smiled. "Good, I am glad baby." Dwayne said, John smiled at him.

They finished lunch and the Hart's went back to their room and John and Dwayne took a nice romantic walk around the grounds. "So how are you feeling about having Ana with us?" Dwayne asked, John sighed.

"It's hard. It is. She's never going to like me D. She's always going to think I am the reason why you don't live in Miami anymore. It hurts me but I am going to have to live with it. I know you deal with Kenna's issues." John said. "Yeah but Kenna and I get along OK. We talk, we bond, but Ana and you it's like you hate one another and it hurts inside. She's my daughter John." Dwayne said John nodded. "I know that, do you think I haven't tried?" John asked pulling away from Dwayne. "I know you have, but maybe you could try a bit harder." Dwayne said, John shook his head.

"Harder? I have tried Dwayne, you just don't want to have to be the bad guy with her. She is your daughter. You are the adult, you need to act like it." John said, Dwayne sighed, this whole conversation was turning into a fight, a fight he didn't want. "I'm sorry I don't want her to hate me." Dwayne said, John sighed. "I know but you can't expect me to be the bad guy all the time. I have enough of that from Orton, I don't need it from you too." John said. "Don't compare me to that tool." Dwayne said, John sighed. "I'm gonna finish this walk…..alone." John said, Dwayne groaned and watched his husband storm off. He didn't even know what they were fighting about.

It killed him, he hated fighting with John he really did. He sighed and headed back to the room, he needed to call his ex and see what was going on with Ana and he needed to call his daughter and have a chat to her about her behaviour while he and John were gone. John walked around the grounds and sighed seeing all the lovey couples hanging off one another, he hated arguing with D he did but this Ana thing would always be an issue with them Dwayne was always too scared to be the "bad guy" and it hurt John.

"Excuse me are you John Cena?" someone asked John turned and saw two men holding hands. "Yeah that's me." John said. "Oh my god, can I get an autograph and picture? We're here for the convention." The guy said, John smiled. "Sure." John said he signed their things and then he took a photo with them. "Thanks so much Mr. Cena." He said John smiled and headed off back to the suite and back to Dwayne. John got back and he changed into some basketball shorts and a shirt and he laid on the bed looking over the resort brochure, the spa looked amazing and he knew he wanted to go there at some point in the next few days. "Hey." Dwayne said, coming into the room from the balcony. John smiled at him thinly.

"Can we talk?" Dwayne asked, John sighed, "Can we forget about the fight? I just wanna relax before tomorrow." John said, Dwayne nodded. "Yeah sure. No worries. For what it's worth I am sorry baby." He said, John smiled. "Me too, now come hold me." John said, Dwayne smiled and went over to his husband and held him. He hoped their relationship would benefit from this time with one another alone. "I met some fans while I was out, they were sweet." John said, Dwayne nodded. "Cool. I am glad. You're the star baby." Dwayne said, John looked at him. "I wouldn't be without you." John said, Dwayne smiled at him and kissed him. John smiled as they laid there this was what he wanted just to be in his husband's arms.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was the start of the convention. Today John and Adam had a panel for interviews and John was excited, these things were always a nice way for him to express his feelings and for his fans to see a different side of him.

"So you're gonna go golfing today then baby?" John asked Dwayne as they got dressed for today.

"Yeah I'll stay for some questions but leave." Dwayne said John smiled and nodded. Dwayne dressed in hisDiesel Black Gold Kaili Sweater, Diesel Zathan Bootcut 805U Jeans and his Donald J PlinerElio Boots.

John dressed in his White T-Shirt, Original Penguin L/S 2 Button Shawl Collar Sweater, his 7 For All Mankind The Straight With 3-D Squiggle in Aggressive LADK Jeans and his Black Ben Sherman Barney Leather Boots. Once they were dressed they headed downstairs for some breakfast.

They got down to the restaurant and ordered and had some breakfast. Dwayne got the Breakfast Pizza. John got the Eggs Benedict.

"You don't think someone will ask something harsh right?" John asked. "No I don't think so and Shane will be there baby so you just give him the signal and it should all be OK. He'll step in and handle it." Dwayne said, John nodded and smiled.

"You'll be great I know it." Dwayne said, John smiled at him. They finished breakfast and headed to the convention room, John walked in and smiled, the place had a lot of people in there. He walked over to Adam, Bret, AJ, Kaitlin and Shane and smiled at them.

"We'll be starting soon." Shane said, John smiled at him. John kissed his husband and he and Adam took their seats at the table with the microphone's infront of them. "OK questions." Shane said.

"This is for Adam Copeland." One of them said, Adam smiled at him. "Do you ever take new tricks learned on set and use them in your own bedroom?" he asked.

Adam laughed. "Definitely and it always keep the bedroom spicy and not boring, I love learning new things and I am sure my husband loves it as well." Adam said, the audience laughed. "This is for John." Someone said, John smiled at him.

"Are you open about your profession with anyone who asks, or are there certain people who you are reluctant to tell?" he asked, John smiled. "I am pretty open, but there are some people I am reluctant to tell, only because I don't think they'd understand why I do what I do. So I would say it's 50/50." John said, they smiled.

"Adam, Who is your favorite pornstar you haven't worked with yet?" he asked, Adam smiled. "John Cena. He's my best friend, I love how professional he is." Adam answered, John smiled at him.

"John, Do you have your say about the use or not of condoms in a scene ? Is not using them is decided by producers and you have nothing to say about it?" he asked, John smiled.

"I have all the say in that, sometimes the scene is called for no condoms, but before that scene we do rigorous medical testing before the scene." John said.

"Adam, Should there be more kissing on the lips between actors? Is kissing considered "too intimate" even for the porn industry?" one of them asked.

"That's a hard one, sometimes the scene calls for kissing sometimes it doesn't, kissing is an intimate thing, intimate moments need kissing they do." Adam said. "I prefer to kiss my loved one more than anything else." Adam answered.

"John, Do you prefer your real-life boyfriends and dates to be shaved and in good physical shape?" the guy asked, John laughed.

"Definitely, as you all know I was married to Randy Orton and we all know how fit and toned and clean he was, so yeah I guess that's the kinda guy I am attracted to, my husband now is the hottest man on the planet. In my eyes, he is all I could ever want." John said, they smiled at how sweet John was and moved on.

"Adam, What was the first thing you did or bought with your first porn paycheck?" he asked, Adam laughed.

"I went crazy and spent my first pay check on a huge TV, it was a splurge and I loved it. I still have the TV." Adam said. "John, same question." He said.

"I went out on a shopping spree and I bought clothes." John said, in reality he bought McKenna clothes, but they didn't need to know that.

"John, Can you choose partners?" He asked. "Uh in some cases yes, in others no. The producers and writers have the say in what person I am paired with and they seem to do it really well. I have one rule. I don't do a scene with Adam, simply because he is my best friend and it would be too weird." John answered, they smiled and moved on.

"Adam, Can you refuse to do scenes with some partners you don't like?" one asked. "Uh it depends on who it is, I pretty much like all of them, there are a few I wouldn't like to work with but I will not divulge who they are." Adam said, they nodded a bit annoyed but moved on.

"John, Do you feel that "fame" has crimped your lifestyle similar to what a mainstream film star might feel?" he asked. "No I don't think so. I am able to go about my day as a normal person, yeah sometimes I have people come up to me and I love that but in other ways everything Is the same as it was before I became a star." John said.

"Last questions." Shane said. "This is for both of you, If you could choose anyone to have sex with (in the industry or not), who would it be and why?" he asked, Adam sighed. "Oh, I would have to go George Clooney, he is a sex symbol and I love his movies and I am sure he can show me a thing or two in the bedroom." Adam answered John laughed. "John?" he asked, John had to think about it. "Channing Tatum. He is so sexy and I would love to just spend a night with him and show him what a man could do." John said with a wink.

"OK ladies and gentlemen that is it for the questions, Adam and John will now be signing merchandise and taking photos." Shane said.

John and Adam sat there and took photos and signed merchandise.

They were having a fun time, meeting their fans and just being with one another.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	9. Ana's Mishap

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**HOURS LATER**

John got back to his hotel room with Dwayne and he walked inside and flopped onto the bed, his hand was sore and so was his face from smiling so much, he closed his eyes and wished the pain away.

He felt the bed dip and he looked and saw Dwayne, he smiled at him. "Long day babe?" Dwayne asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I am so tired and sore." John said, "Come here." Dwayne said, John scooted closer and straddled Dwayne's lap, Dwayne smiled and kissed him and hugged him tight, he just wanted to take all of John's pain away.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was the last day for the couples in Napa and Dwayne and Bret had planned a nice romantic day for their husband's. They had found a company that did horse trails, where they could rent horses and go for romantic picnics in the hills.

Dwayne had thought it would be the best idea for John. John had a horse growing up and he loved it and Bret knew that Adam had always wanted to learn how to ride.

So they had got the hotel to pack them a picnic and it was all set, now all they had to do was inform their husbands of their plans. "So what do you wanna do today babe?" John asked Dwayne as they had some breakfast.

"Actually Bret and I have planned something for you and Adam, something romantic." Dwayne said, John smiled. "Cool. What will we be doing?" John asked. "Well it's a surprise baby, just dress in jeans and a shirt and we'll be fine." Dwayne said, John smiled and nodded and headed to the bathroom.

He showered and got dressed for the day. He dressed in his Rock & Republic Axl Bootcut Jeans, his White and Gray Plaid Woven Shirt, his Gray Faux-Leather Jacket and his Black Boots. Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone and called Randy to check in on McKenna for a bit.

Dwayne showered and also dressed for the day. He dressed in his Rock and Republic Corrosion Bootcut Jeans, his Blue and Black Modern Culture Wildcat Shirt, his Denim Jacket and his Black Boots.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and room key and John hung up the phone and they headed down to the lobby to meet up with Bret and Adam. "OK let's go." Bret said, Adam and John linked arms. "Did he tell you what we're doing?" John asked, Adam shook his head.

"Nah, he's been really secretive." Adam said, John laughed. "Well it's supposedly romantic so it shouldn't be anything too dangerous." John said as they got into the car. "Sit back and relax." Bret told them as he drove off. About 20 minutes later Bret pulled up at a ranch. John smiled and leaned forward and kissed his husband on the cheek. "We're riding aren't we?" John asked, Dwayne smiled and nodded. "Yeah we are." He said, John squealed and jumped out of the car. Adam was more cautious. He had never ridden a horse before. Bret went over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You'll be fine babe." He said, Adam nodded, they walked over to John and Dwayne who were talking with the ranch owners. "Just pick a horse and you can get going." He said, John smiled and ran into the stables. Dwayne, Bret and Adam followed and picked the horses. Bret chose a Appaloosa Horse named Dusty, Adam chose a American Saddlebred Horse named Maggie, Dwayne chose a American Warmblood named Jasper and John chose a American Crème and White named Lulu.

Dwayne grabbed the picnic and had it strapped to the back of his horse and they headed off on their ride. John and Dwayne rode next to one another while Bret stayed close with Adam making sure he wasn't going to fall and hurt himself. "Thank-you for this baby. I have missed riding so much." John said, Dwayne smiled. "It's my pleasure baby and I know you miss riding so I thought I would take you out. Maybe when we're back home you could get back into it, I am sure Kenna would love it." Dwayne said, John nodded.

"Yeah I think she would. I just remember riding with dad on the weekends, it was something we would do together. I love it." John said, Dwayne smiled, he was glad he was able to do something that John loved. He turned and looked behind them and saw Adam looking a little scared but Bret was right by him. "This is it." Dwayne said as they came to a little river bank, this was the perfect spot for their romantic double date picnic. They got of the horses and tied them to the trees, they then laid down the picnic blanket and sat down and enjoyed the food that the hotel had made for them.

The hotel had made Marinated Mushrooms, Grilled Salmon Salad with Raspberry Vinaigrette and Blueberry Turnovers. Dwayne pulled out some wine glasses and filled the glasses up with some White wine and they toasted to love and to one another. "I love it here, I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow." John said. "Yeah back to the grind. It's going to be so annoying." Adam said. "Yeah but I will be so happy to see McKenna, I have missed her so much. I can't wait to just hold her in my arms." John said Adam smiled.

"Have you guys checked in on Ana?" Bret asked, Dwayne shook his head. "No I trust her. I just hope that John's car is in one piece because I know if it's not John is gonna lose it." Dwayne said. "Damn right I am. That car is expensive and I love it. It has a lot of meaning to me. If something is wrong with it. Ana better run." John said, Dwayne sighed he sincerely hoped his daughter didn't do anything to John's car because if she did, John would more than likely kick her out of the house and Dwayne didn't want that. But on the other hand he knew if something was wrong with John's car that he would have to discipline his daughter somehow. "Let's go take a walk." Dwayne said, John smiled and joined him and they held hands and walked around. "You know if Ana has done anything to your car I will get you a new one." Dwayne said.

"I know, but it's not the point D, I love that car. That car was the first huge item I bought when I became an actor. I love it. I was going to give it to Kenna when she turned sixteen." John said. Dwayne sighed hearing John's plans, made him feel sick in his stomach, he just had a bad feeling about John's car and he knew John was going to be devastated. "I am sure she hasn't ruined it anyway, I trust her." John said, Dwayne smiled he was glad John trusted his daughter but it didn't stop the sick feeling in his stomach. "D, do you think about us having kids of our own?" John asked, Dwayne looked at John. "Yeah all the time, but I know working means a lot to you." Dwayne said.

"It does, but I wouldn't mind giving you a baby. Maybe a son?" John asked, Dwayne smiled. "Are you saying you wanna stop acting and try?" Dwayne asked. "I don't know. It's just something I have been thinking about lately. I mean Kenna is getting older and I miss having a little kid around." "Maybe it's time I took a break you know? I've been working non stop for a long time now. I just don't know if now is the right time or not." John said Dwayne smiled. "It's up to you baby, whatever you decide to do I will be with you one hundred percent." Dwayne smiled, he leaned down and kissed John and John hugged him, he was glad he had Dwayne's support. He knew he had a lot of thinking to do. He really did.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was the day, Dwayne, John, Bret and Adam were going home back to LA. John was excited to go home, he had missed his daughter so much he couldn't wait to see her and hug her and kiss her. Dwayne was a little apprehensive, he just was dreading seeing John's car, he just hoped that Ana hadn't crashed or anything. John walked out of the bathroom after his shower and he looked at his husband who was looking out their window. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Dwayne's waist from behind. "What's wrong D?" John asked. "Nothing, I am just thinking." Dwayne said, "About?" John asked. "Nothing don't worry, you should get dressed, I'll go shower" Dwayne said, John nodded and watched his husband walk away. John shook his head and got ready for the day.

He dressed in his Buffalo David BittonDominik Jeans in Sanded and Stoned, his Black and Gray Eco-Heather 3/4 Raglan Henley, his Black Eco-Heather Zip Hoodie and his Diesel Sneakers. Once he was dressed John finished up their packing and made sure they had all their things. Dwayne came out of the bathroom and dried off and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his True Religion Ricky Straight Super T Bright's Jeans in Dead Wood, his Black Obey Super Brawl 3/4 Sleeve Shirt, hisOBEY MFG Co. Zip Hoodie and his Black Timberland Earthkeepers City Lite Chukka Boots. Once he was dressed John smiled at him and handed him his luggage. "Let's go home." John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded and they headed down to the lobby.

They got down and saw Bret and Adam waiting on them, Dwayne checked he and John out while John sat with the Hart's. "John Cena?" John heard he turned and saw a tall muscular man.

"Yes, can I help you?" John asked.

"I'm a huge fan, could I have your autograph?" he asked, John nodded and signed the DVD he had. "Thank-you." The man said and headed off, John looked at him a bit, he had a feeling he had seen him somewhere before but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He jumped from his thoughts when he felt Dwayne take his hand in his own, John smiled at him and they headed out to the car. They got in the car and the driver took them to the airport to catch the private plane home.

They got to the airport and got to their private plane and got settled as the flight began. "You OK baby?" John asked, Dwayne sighed.

"I am just worried about the state of your car." Dwayne said, John sighed. "Don't be, it's fine." John said, Dwayne nodded and smiled.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in LA and the four men got odd and grabbed their luggage and said their goodbyes and headed home.

John and Dwayne got home and headed inside. John took their luggage to the laundry knowing all their clothes needed to be cleaned. "Anabel Louise Johnson!" he heard Dwayne call.

"What daddy?" Ana asked, "What is this?" Dwayne asked, John came out of the laundry and followed their voices into the garage. He walked in and saw Dwayne looking at John's car. John frowned and walked in and sighed, there was a scratch on the side of John's car and the headlight had been smashed.

"Inside now!" Dwayne growled. Ana sighed and walked inside, John and Dwayne followed her into the lounge room. They sat down and Ana looked at her dad and step-dad. John sighed as they sat down. "It was an accident. It happened at the grocery store, it didn't mean to happen, I am sorry. But I got a job and I am trying to pay for the repairs." Ana said, John sighed. "We trusted you with the car. You broke our trust." Dwayne said. "Baby wait, it was an accident, she has been responsible and gotten a job to pay for the repairs." John said. Dwayne sighed and relented.

"Fine, but you're grounded for a week. And you are going to keep the job and pay for the repairs, understand me?" Dwayne asked, Ana nodded. "Thanks, I have to get ready for work now." Ana said getting up and leaving John sat there with Dwayne. "You should go easy on her, it's not like she set out to do this. It was an accident, we've all had them." John said, Dwayne sighed.

"I know, but it's your car baby." Dwayne said. "It's fine, I will call the guy and get it all fixed. It won't take long." John said Dwayne nodded and smiled. "OK." John said. "Can I borrow your car to go get Kenna?" John asked, Dwayne smiled and nodded and handed him the keys. John leaned over and kissed him and headed out the door. He got into Dwayne's Audi and headed to Randy's home. He got to Randy's and got out and went up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened and Wade answered it, he let him in and John walked in. "Kenna daddy is here!" Randy called. McKenna came running down the stairs and into John's arms, John hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much baby girl." John said, McKenna smiled. "I missed you too daddy. I am so glad you're home." She said, John smiled and continued hugging her. "Go get your things." John said. "You want a drink Jay?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No thanks." John said, Randy nodded. "So how was the trip?" he asked. "Good, we got some good press out of it I think." John said, Randy nodded.

"Yeah I read the interviews and stuff online. You and Adam did a good job." Randy said, John smiled. "Thanks." John said. "Ready daddy." McKenna said joining them. "Say goodbye then." John said, McKenna hugged Randy and Wade and she and John headed out the door, they got into the car and headed home, John was so glad that his daughter was back with him, he never thought he could miss someone so much, but he missed her more than anything else in the world

. He was just glad to see her and spend some time with her. They got home and headed inside, McKenna said her hello's to Dwayne and John went to the office to see if he had any pressing emails. There was nothing on there so he turned the computer off and headed into the lounge were Dwayne was watching a football game. John sat in his lap and kissed him. "Did Ana get to work OK?" John asked. "Yeah I took her. While I was out I dropped your car off to get fixed and they gave us a Escalade for a rental." Dwayne said, John smiled and nodded. "OK then." John said. "I've been doing some thinking, there's something I wanna run by you." John said, Dwayne muted the TV and looked at his husband. "What's up babe?" Dwayne asked.

"I think we should get Ana her own car. She needs it D, I think it's a good investment." John said Dwayne sighed. "She just had a fender bender in your car and you wanna give her another car." Dwayne said. "Yeah I know it's weird, but it can be something cheap. Nothing too expensive, but she is living here full time, she has to go to school and work D." John said, Dwayne nodded. "Fine, I'll look into it, but I am not happy about it." Dwayne said, John smiled and kissed him. "I'll make it up to you tonight." John said, Dwayne laughed and kissed his husband again.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	10. Hazard Of The Job

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled and wrapped his arms around Dwayne's waist as Dwayne fixed his tie in the mirror. Today Dwayne had a big important investors meeting. "Don't you have time for some nookie?" John asked, Dwayne looked at John in the mirror. "No baby sorry I don't." Dwayne said, John sighed. "Will I see you at the studio?" John asked. "Yeah I should be there in the late morning." Dwayne said, John nodded.

Dwayne turned around and John made sure he looked presentable. "OK then. Good luck and kick ass and I will see you later on." John said, Dwayne smiled and kissed John and grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door. John headed to the bathroom and showered for the day. Today he had another scene to shoot with Phil. He didn't know what it entailed but John hoped it went OK. John finished showering and got out and dried off and dressed for the day. He dressed in his Medium Wash Rock & Republic Platinum Bootcut Jeans, his White Led Zeppelin '77 Tour Tee, his Gray Rock and Republic Tab Pocket Vest and his Black Rock & Republic Boots. John grabbed his Frye Logan Messenger Bag and put his I-Pad, I-Pod and books and things in there and headed downstairs. What no one else knew was that John was writing his own scenes for porn films. When he retired from acting he wanted to be able to write films. He loved the industry. John got downstairs and smiled seeing both girls awake and ready for school.

Ana was in her Rock and Republic Kassandra Distressed Bootcut Jeans, her Freeze Marilyn Monroe Glitter Tee and her Rock and Republic Platform Wedge Sandals. McKenna was in her White Rock and Republic Skinny Crop Jeans, her Pink and White Rock and Republic Skull Hi-Low Top and Racerback Tank Set and her White Wedge Sandals. John grabbed a travel cup and filled it with coffee. "You ready for school?" he asked the girls they nodded and they headed out the door. They got into the car and John dropped Ana off and then McKenna off. He smiled at them and waved goodbye before heading to the studio. He got there and walked inside and was rushed to wardrobe and makeup. Bret walked in and smiled at John and gave him the run down for the shoot. This shoot was about two mechanics getting it on in the shop.

John didn't mind It, it was something he hadn't done before. He would be the bottom of course which he didn't mind, it was the role he seemed born to play. He was a bottom in real life. John got into his mechanics suit and headed to the set. He smiled seeing Dwayne, he walked over to him and hugged and kissed him and then headed over to Phil. "Ready?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

**THE SCENE**

_John was shown walking into a mechanic's shop. He saw a man underneath a car and then he looked and saw pictures of naked men gracing the shops walls, he was intrigued John walked further in and he cleared his throat getting Phil's attention. "Oh it's nice of you to show up on your first day of work huh?" Phil asked, John shifted nervously on his feet. "Yeah….Sorry." he said, he was late to work. "Hand me that hammer wrench right there" Phil said pointing to the wrench on the bench. John accidentally dropped it right onto Phil's groin. John cringed. "I'm sorry are you OK?" John asked, Phil groaned and rubbed at his cock, "No I'm not." He said pulling his cock out from his overalls. "Come over here and kiss it, make it a little better." John got down on his knees and took Phil's cock into his mouth. John kept eye contact with Phil as he took him in and out of his mouth with ease. "How's that for a kiss?" John asked as he continued sucking Phil off. "Getting there" Phil groaned, John's mouth on him was amazing. Phil moved his hands to the back of John's neck and John took more and more of him into his mouth, enjoying every moment. Slurping and licking the shaft. _

_Phil pulled John away from him and stood up, he went and shut the garage doors giving them more privacy. He then pushed John against the bench and unbuttoned his overalls and pulled John's cock out of it's confines, he lubed the cock up with some oil before taking him into his mouth. John groaned as he felt Phil suck him off, he ran his hands over Phil's shorn head and moaned breathlessly as he watched Phil taking him in and out of his mouth. Phil pulled his mouth away and spat on John's cock before stroking him fast. He then kissed the shaft before once again taking John all the way into his mouth so the tip of John's cock hit the back of his throat. John bit his lip and groaned as he felt the back of Phil's throat. _

_Phil pulled away and pulled the rest of John's overalls off of him leaving John standing there naked. _

_Phil stood up and pulled John closer to him and kissed him, sliding his tongue into John's mouth, John moaned into the kiss and responded eagerly. John broke the kiss and pulled Phil's overalls off of him so they were both standing there naked touching and kissing one another. Phil moved away and opened up the car door to the convertible that was in the shop and John climbed in. They got into the backseat and John leaned over the seat so his hands were flat on the back of the car Phil grabbed some lube and smirked seeing John's ass. He lubed up his cock and moved closer to John. He got up on the seat and bent John further over and poured some lube between John's crack, he ran his fingers over the crack loving the sight before him. Phil stroked himself again before slowly sinking into John. John growled lowly as he felt Phil's cock enter him. Phil pulled out and went back in until he was fully seethed inside of John. _

_"Oh…..Oh yeah….Fuck." John moaned as Phil pulled out and went back inside of him faster. Phil laid his hand on the small of John's back as he thrusted in and out of John. John tried to grab onto something the pleasure he was feeling was amazing. Phil pulled out and flipped John over and wrapped his legs around his waist before drilling into John hard and fast. John cried out in pleasure and Phil had his way with him. "Oh shit….." John moaned and Phil knew that John was close. John pulled Phil closer and kissed him deeply as he shot his seed all over himself and Phil. _

_Phil kept on thrusting into John, John squeezed tight and that was it for Phil he tried to pull out in time but he didn't. He came a little in John and the rest all over John's chest. _

**END OF SCENE**

John got off of the car and grabbed a robe and pulled it on and went right to his dressing room and showered. He could feel Phil's cum in him and he was panicked. He had forgotten to take his pill that morning and he was freaked out that he was going to get pregnant by Phil. John didn't want that. If he was going to have a baby he wanted to have Dwayne's child. John washed himself thoroughly before getting out of the shower and drying off and getting dressed. The door opened and Dwayne stepped in. "You OK baby? You ran out of there" Dwayne said, John nodded.

"Yeah I am fine. I just needed a shower." John said. "Why? What's going on John?" Dwayne asked. "I forgot to take my pill this morning." John said, Dwayne's eyes went wide. "Shit. Did he…..In you?" Dwayne asked, John nodded. Dwayne sighed and he pulled John closer to him. "It'll be fine. I know it. He won't get you pregnant." Dwayne said. "How do you know?" John asked. "Only love makes babies," Dwayne said, John looked at him and kissed him deeply. "Take me home? Make love to me?" John asked. "You sure?" Dwayne asked. John nodded. "Yeah I just need to feel you baby. I wanna be with you." John said, Dwayne smiled. "OK let's go then." Dwayne said, John smiled at him and grabbed his stuff and headed off with his husband, he was still worried about being pregnant with Phil's baby but he hoped if he and Dwayne had sex right away that he would get pregnant with Dwayne's baby.

He wanted that more than anything else in the world. He wanted to have Dwayne's child.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

John walked out of the bathroom and looked at his husband. "Well?" Dwayne asked. "It's positive." John said, Dwayne smiled. "We're having a baby!" he exclaimed, John smiled and hugged him.

"It might not be yours D, remember that." John said. "I know, but I have faith that it is my baby inside of you." Dwayne said, John smiled at him. "Do you think we should tell Phil?" John asked. Dwayne sighed.

"No I don't think so, I think we should wait until we do an amnio. I don't want to tell him and it not be his child. I just don't want to do that, plus even if it is his child I want to adopt the baby as my own, I want him to give up his rights and we can raise this child together." Dwayne said.

"You'd be OK with me having a child that wasn't biologically yours?" John asked. "It would be hard, but it's not like you cheated John. I love you and if this child is apart of you then yes I would love it with all my heart." Dwayne said, John smiled and kissed him.

"I'll make an appointment with the doctor and If everything is OK I will go and hand in my resignation to the company. I know it's not going to be easy saying goodbye to that part of my life but I think I am ready. I am ready for something new." John said, Dwayne smiled.

They both showered and got ready for the day before heading to the doctors, John was glad he didn't have to worry about McKenna this morning because she had spent the night at Randy's. John didn't know how he was going to tell Randy that he was leaving the porn industry.

He really wanted Randy to leave as well. He just didn't want McKenna to find out what they did for a living and she was getting older now, eventually she would find out just by googling John's name. they got to the doctor's and they got out and headed inside, John signed in and waited for his name to be called.

About ten minutes later John was on the exam table and Steph was looking at the baby on the screen. "You're about a 2 months along in the pregnancy but everything seems to be going well John." She said, John smiled at her.

"I was wondering when could we do an amnio to see the paternity?" John asked, Steph frowned. "You don't know if it's your child?" she asked. "No, it's a hazard of the business" John said, Steph nodded and understood, John had been honest with her when they met he had told her what he did for a living.

"The best time is any time after 16 weeks. So in 8 weeks we can schedule you in for one." She said, John smiled. "Thanks doc." He said, he was scared about the test, but he needed to know.

"Let's go." Dwayne said John nodded and they headed to HQ. John kissed Dwayne as he headed into Vince's office, he was the boss of everyone and John wanted to tell him face to face.

"John, what's going on?" Vince asked. "I am handing in my resignation." John said Vince was shocked, he couldn't believe this and he knew his sales were about to go down. John was a huge seller.

"May I ask why?" Vince asked. "My daughter is getting older and I want to set a good example for her and Dwayne and I are thinking about starting a family together, I just think it would be best if I stopped working." John said.

"OK then. You will still receive all the money from the sales of your movies and merchandise." Vince said John smiled.

"I am sorry to do this to you Vince you've been an amazing boss, thank-you." John said, Vince nodded and smiled. John shook his hand and left the office. Dwayne looked at him. "Well?" he asked. "It's all good." John said Dwayne smiled at him. They headed out of the office and they headed to the studio. John wasn't booked for anything but he wanted to go and tell Adam the news.

They got to the studio and John found Adam. "Hey John, what's up?" he asked. "I have some news" John said. "OK" Adam said smiling. "I quit this morning." John said, Adam's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"Yeah I quit and there's more, I'm pregnant!" John exclaimed, Adam smiled and hugged John tight. "Wow, I can't believe you quit." Adam said. John nodded.

"I think I will now too. I can't be here if you're not here. I wanna do what you've done and start a family with Bret." Adam said John smiled. "You'll do great. We can think of something to do." John said, Adam smiled and hugged his friend again. John left Adam and he went to speak with his ex. On the way Phil caught up with John. "Is it true that you quit?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah it is. I am done with porn I want to try something else." John said. "Is it because of me?" Phil asked.

"No Phil." John said, Phil nodded. John walked over to Randy and he sat with him. "So you quit then?" Randy asked once John was done telling him everything. John nodded. "I think you should too Randy." John said. "Why?" he asked. "Because McKenna is going to find out one day and she will be so embarrassed if you are still filming." John said, Randy sighed. "I don't want to hurt her John. But I don't have a filthy rich husband like you do." Randy said. John nodded. "Just think about it" John said Randy sighed and nodded. "Excuse me, John this came for you." AJ said interrupting them. John was keeping her on as his assistant. He had a lot of things in the works, for one a book deal and some other things. "Thanks AJ. You can have the week off, have a break with Kaitlin." John said, AJ smiled and nodded. John opened the envelope and read it and frowned.

**"Dear Mr. Cena, you don't know me but I know you! If you don't pay me $200,000 by Friday I will be informing your parent's Hunter and Shawn Helmsley of what your occupation is. I will be in contact soon."** It read John was shocked and he went and showed it to Dwayne. Dwayne sighed. "Fuck this guy, we're not paying him shit." Dwayne spat. "I'm gonna tell my dad's today. I have to. They're gonna find out either way so I may as well be the one to tell them." John said, Dwayne sighed. "OK then. I'll come with you." Dwayne said, John smiled and nodded. They left the studio and got into the car and headed to Hunter's and Shawn's house. They got there and headed inside. John smiled and hugged his parent's. "We have some news" John said. "What is it?" Hunter asked.

"I'm pregnant, you're gonna have another grandchild" John told them, Shawn smiled brightly and hugged John and Dwayne tightly, Hunter did the same, but inside he was feeling so old and conflicted. He wanted to be happy for his son he did but he wasn't ready to be a grandfather to another child, this was all too much. "Excuse me." He said, he grabbed his keys and took off. "Is he OK dad?" John asked. "Yeah just work." Shawn said, John looked at Dwayne he wasn't going to tell them now. He wanted to tell them when they were together. He would have to wait until Hunter came back and calmed down. He just hoped his parent's wouldn't abandon him.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	11. Phil Finds Out

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**DAYS LATER**

"Are you sure you wanna do this today?" Dwayne asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I am sure. Its time I told my parent's and I want Ana to know, she is old enough to kind of understand, when the time comes I will tell Mckenna as well." John said, Dwayne nodded and wrapped his arms around John's waist from behind as they stood in the kitchen.

He kissed John's neck and smiled. "You're so brave and I will be with you, here one hundred percent OK?" John nodded and smiled. "Thankyou baby." John said, Dwayne smiled at him. They looked up as they saw the girls come downstairs ready for school.

Ana was dressed in her White Zipper Capris, her Blue Wrapper Shirred Asymmetrical Top and her Black Journee Collection Kenna Tall Boots. Mckenna was dressed in her Studded Belted Denim Bermuda Shorts, her White and Pink Rock and Republic Neon Tiger Hi-Low Top and Racerback Tank Set and her Floral Arched Flip-Flops.

John put some food down on the table in front of them. They smiled and started eating their breakfast.

"Dad is picking you up this morning and taking you to school Kenna OK?" John asked, Mckenna smiled and nodded and continued eating, John watched them eat, he was nervous about telling Anabel and his dad's about what he used to do for a living it was a scary thing. Mckenna finished eating and Randy arrived and she headed off to school.

"Ana can John and I have a word with you in the lounge?" Dwayne asked, Ana nodded and she went to the lounge with them. "Am I in trouble or something?" she asked. "No baby girl. You're not. John has something he wants to share with you." Dwayne said, Ana nodded.

"I want to tell you about my job. I quit the other day I decided I wanted to leave and do something better, your dad and I are having a child together and I wanted to be home and be a dad." John said, Ana smiled. "Wow, that's cool." She said, John smiled. "So what is your job?" she asked.

"I used to be a gay porn star Ana. I made a lot of money off of it. I have a lot of fans and movies out there, that's how your dad and I met. He became the producer on one of my movies." John said. Ana said there shocked.

"Oh my god." She said. "I know its not the best career choice for anyone, but its what I did. My ex husband got me into it, I enjoyed it and as I said I made a lot of money off of it and I gave Mckenna the life she would have never had." John said. Ana sat there. She didn't know what to say.

"I understand, I mean I would never do it. I am glad you're getting out of the industry now. I also get that you did it for mine and Mckenna's financial security." She said, John smiled at her.

"Just don't mention this to Kenna, she doesn't know. She is too young to know when she gets older, I will tell her and I will be honest about it all." John said. Ana nodded and smiled. She hugged John and Dwayne.

"I should get to school." She said and she headed out the door. "That went a lot easier than I thought." John said, Dwayne nodded.

"My parent's won't be so easy." John added, Dwayne sighed. "They'll be here soon. Are you ready for this?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I have to be. I don't want to hold this in anymore. I want this child to come into the world with no secrets, for the first time in over ten years I want to be honest with my parents and tell them what I did for a living." John said, Dwayne smiled at him, he was so proud of his husband. Hunter and Shawn arrived and they all sat down for some coffee.

"Like the new hairdo dad." John said commenting on Hunter's new hair cut. He had cut all his long hair off, it was different. "Thanks, so why are we here this morning kids?" he asked, John looked at Dwayne. Dwayne nodded and took John's hand in his own giving him support.

"I've been lying to you for over ten years. I told you that I was an actor in lowgrade movies, but I wasn't being honest with you at all." John said, Hunter and Shawn looked at him.

"Can you go get the box D?" John asked, Dwayne got up and grabbed the box filled with John's DVD'S. He put them down. "Look at them." John said.

Shawn and Hunter looked at them and frowned. "Yeah they're porno's, why do we need to see these?" Shawn asked disgusted.

"Look closer" John told him. Shawn and Hunter sighed and looked closer, they both gasped in shock as they saw John on the cover of all the DVD'S.

"I was a gay porn star. A very popular one." John said, Shawn and Hunter couldn't believe this. "Why?" Shawn asked.

"It was Randy's idea. He was one when I met him, he wanted to do a wedding night movie. I was involved and people loved me so I was given a contract and I worked for ten years." John said.

"That's how I met Dwayne." John said. "He was a producer on one of the movies I did and the rest is history." John said.

"How can you do this with Mckenna around John?" Hunter asked. "She doesn't know, and if I didn't we wouldn't live the life I have provided." John told them.

"How can you let him spread his legs when you are married?" Hunter asked Dwayne.

"I knew he was an actor when I met him, I didn't want to change him. He's quit now. He isn't working anymore." Dwayne said, Shawn and Hunter shook their heads.

"This is disgusting, you aren't fit to be a father right now." Shawn snapped.

"Mckenna will be coming to live with us. Or we will take you and Randy to court." Shawn snapped, he and Hunter stormed out of the house and John collapsed into tears.

His parent's hated him and they were taking his baby from him.

Dwayne held John. "Shh, baby it'll be OK." Dwayne said.

"I swear on my life NO ONE will EVER take our baby from us, even if it is Phil's. I promise you." Dwayne said, John looked at him, knowing Dwayne would keep his promise.

**A WEEK LATER**

"Are you up to meeting Adam and Bret for breakfast?" Dwayne asked, John sighed. "Yeah I need to keep moving. I need to take my mind off of not seeing my baby." John said, Dwayne sighed. "OK baby." He said. "After we leave we have to go to the studio and get all of your things, is that OK with you?" Dwayne asked. "Yeah I might go with Adam and maybe you can do something for you?" John asked. "I know you love me D, and I love you for it, but you don't have to look after me all the time, go out and have fun do something for you." John said, Dwayne smiled. "OK if that's what you want." Dwayne said, John nodded. "It is." John said, Dwayne smiled, they both got ready for breakfast and headed downstairs. They grabbed the car keys and they headed out to the car.

They got into the car and Dwayne drove them to the restaurant to meet up with Adam and Bret for some breakfast. "I'm starving, it'll be nice to spend some time with Bret and Adam and have some quality time with them." John said, Dwayne smiled. "Yeah its weird, I haven't spent any time with Bret since we left the company. I kinda miss him." Dwayne said, John smiled and caressed Dwayne's arms. "I know baby, I feel the same about Adam. I need someone to talk to about all this shit with Mckenna." John said, Dwayne nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know." He said they got to the restaurant and headed inside. They spotted Adam and Bret and went over to them. Their waiter came and took their orders. Bret got the Dill Cured Salmon Gravlax, Adam got the Wild Mushroom Scrambled Eggs, Dwayne got the Prime Rib Eye Steak And Eggs, and John got the Eggs Benedict. Once their food arrived they started eating. "So what have you been up to Addy?" John asked. "Nothing really just relaxing and redecorating the house, I needed a fresh start and Bret doesn't mind at all. What about you?" Adam asked. "I've been writing a lot actually. I think its kinda my life story I guess. Its very therapeutic for me." John said, Adam smiled. "Well when you're done I would love to read it." Adam said. "Of course you can." John said, Adam smiled. "So are you bored being at home and not working?" Dwayne asked Bret. "Yeah, I need something new to do. I am dying being at home." Bret said. "Me too, maybe we could do something together" Dwayne suggested, Bret smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I think that would be good. I've been thinking a lot lately of starting up a legit film company, but we don't do porn or anything, we just deal with TV shows and movies. I think it would be nice to do something new for a change, what do you think?" Bret asked. "I love the idea. I would love to work on it with you." Dwayne said. "Cool. We can start working on it together. I think with the two of us, with the brains and the means to do it all. It should turn out great." Bret said, Dwayne nodded and smiled. "Cool." Dwayne said, he was exciting to start working again, he needed something to do that wasn't sitting around home, he needed to get out there and make some money and he needed to do something creative. He really liked the idea of going into business with Bret.

They finished breakfast and they all went their separate ways. John and Adam to the studio, Bret home to work on the film company idea and Dwayne needed to go and talk to two people about hurting his husband. Dwayne got to Hunter's and Shawn's and he went and knocked on the door. He knew Mckenna would be at school so they could talk freely. Hunter answered the door and sighed and let Dwayne in. Dwayne walked into the kitchen and Shawn handed him a cup of coffee. "So why are you here?" Shawn asked. "I need to talk to you about what you're doing to John. He is hurting badly right now. You need to do the right thing and take Mckenna home. She is his daughter." Dwayne said. "He is doing the wrong thing." Shawn said. "He isn't anymore. As soon as he found out about the baby he quit what he was doing." Dwayne said.

"Its still wrong. I don't like it. He did the wrong thing." Hunter said. "Like you two did?" Dwayne asked, Hunter and Shawn looked at him. "I am not an idiot I know you were in the porn industry as well. I know Shawn was going to be the next big thing in the industry. Then Hunter came along and stole your heart and you stopped what you were doing." Dwayne said. "How did you know?" Shawn asked. "I do my research on old story lines used in films and I came across one of yours so you can't talk. You did the same thing." Dwayne said. "No we left, John done this for ten years" Hunter said. "Yes and he was very successful at it and he made a lot of money. He made enough money to put Mckenna through college, she can go to whatever one she wants to because John worked his ass off." Dwayne said.

"Do you think he wanted to do this at the start? No he didn't he was doing shitty little jobs and getting no pay until he became huge. He did all this because he needed to provide for Mckenna. Randy was doing it already so he figured why not and he made a lot of money and he is proud of what he accomplished." Dwayne said.

"He misses his daughter, he wants her back. So please do the right thing for your son and your granddaughter." Dwayne said. He got up and left them alone to think and he headed to the studio to pick up his and John's last pay cheques.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Adam sat in John's dressing room packing up John's things. For him it was bittersweet. He wanted to leave but the business had been a huge part of his life for ten years. It was surreal to be leaving it all behind. "So are you having the amnio done soon?" Adam asked.

"Yeah 6 weeks. That's the earliest it can happen. I just hope to god that this baby isn't Phil's. I don't think I could do it. Have his child. I am married to Dwayne and I love him and I want to give him the child he wants. I don't want him to have to adopt Phil's baby so we can be a family." John said, Adam nodded. "Yeah I understand. I hope soon I can give Bret the family he has always wanted." Adam said, John smiled.

"It'll happen for you Addy. I know it will." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. They finished packing up John's things and they left the studio for the very last time.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Dwayne arrived at the studio and he picked up his and John's last cheques. He was leaving when he heard someone calling his name, he turned and saw Phil coming towards him, Dwayne sighed and waited for him. "Yes Phil?" Dwayne asked. "I know that John might be carrying my baby." Phil said, Dwayne's eyes went wide. "What?" Dwayne asked.

"I heard him and Adam talking today about having an amnio done in 6 weeks. I want you to know that if this baby is mine, there is NO way in hell that I am signing my rights away to you. I want this baby to be mine so badly, so then I can have a piece of John with me always." Phil said smirking "If the baby is mine, I will want shared rights and I will be the baby's dad. Not you!" Phil said, Dwayne growled as he watched Phil walk away.

He stood there for a second, he couldn't believe this. He had just promised John that no one would take the baby away and now Phil was threatening just that.

He started breathing heavily, he just felt so stressed, he clutched his chest in pain as he started feeling a shooting pain in his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to breath, but he collapsed right there in the middle of the studio.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Confronting Phil

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**HOURS LATER**

John paced the length of the hospital waiting room waiting on news of Dwayne. One of the directors at the studio had called him and told him that Dwayne was rushed to hospital because he collapsed, John had no idea what had happened he was just stressed and scared about the condition of his husband. Adam and Bret were there with him.

"I need to call Ana and tell her what's happening." John said. "OK we'll be here" Adam said John nodded and headed outside to make the call. He dialled Ana's number and waited for her to answer. **"Hello?" **she answered. **"Hey Ana, listen, something's happened to your dad he is in the hospital, apparently he collapsed or something." **John said.

**"Oh my god is he OK?" **Ana asked. **"Not sure yet we're waiting on news from the doctor." **John said. **"OK I'll be right there." **She said, John nodded. **"OK. See you soon." **John said ending the call.

Once that call was over he called his dad's house. He wanted Mckenna to be here in case something serious happened to Dwayne and she had to say goodbye. **"Hello?" **Shawn answered. **"Hi dad." **John said. **"Hey," **Shawn said. **"I need you to bring Mckenna to the hospital." **John said.

**"Why?" **Shawn asked. **"Dwayne collapsed and I don't know if he is going to be OK, so I want her here in case she needs to say goodbye to him,"** John said. **"OK, we'll be right there" **Shawn said, John sighed and hung up the phone. He put the phone back in his pocket and headed back to the waiting room.

"Family for Dwayne Johnson?" the doctor asked as he came into the waiting room, John walked over to him. "I'm John, his husband." John said. "Nice to meet you I am Dr. Angle." He said. "How's Dwayne?" John asked. Dr. Angle sighed and sat down and John sat with him.

"John, Dwayne had a mild heart attack. He is doing OK now, we have him on some oxygen." He said, John nodded. "We also gave him some nitro-glycerine to minimize the damage to Dwayne's heart." Dr. Angle said, John nodded.

"The medicine nitro-glycerine widens up the blood vessels that helps blood and oxygen to reach the heart without any obstruction." Dr. Angle said, John nodded taking all this information in.

"We have also given him some Beta blockers in order to lower high blood pressure in Dwayne effectively. To prevent the formation of any new blood clot, I am going to prescribe aspirin tablets as well. In addition to this, I will be prescribing him blood thinners like warfarin. These medicines are good for reducing the sticky characteristics of the blood and thus, the possibility of clotting decreases to a large extent." Dr. Angle said.

"The medication is going to give good results provided it is accompanied by lifestyle changes. Proper diet and regular exercising is a must to keep Dwayne's body weight in check. if Dwayne has the habit of smoking cigarettes he should stop it immediately. The symptoms are visible quite frequently as and when there is disruption in the blood supply. Therefore, people who have suffered mild heart attack in the past should maintain a healthy lifestyle to prevent its recurrence." Dr. Angle said.

"OK, I promise I will keep him on a healthy diet." John said.

"Good, you may come and see him now." Dr. Angle said, John smiled. He followed the doctor into Dwayne's room and he saw Dwayne sitting up with an oxygen mask on. John went over to him and hugged him as the tears flowed. Dwayne pulled the mask down.

"Don't cry baby I am fine." Dwayne said. "I thought I was going to lose you D. I love you I can't lose you." John said. "Don't worry I am not going anywhere baby. I am here." Dwayne said, John sniffled and hugged him again.

"What happened baby?" John asked. "I don't know, I was just walking when I felt a tightening in my chest and here I am." Dwayne said, he wasn't going to tell John about his altercation with Phil. He didn't need the stress while pregnant. "Well I will be watching you like a hawk when you get out of here." John said, Dwayne smiled. "I will be OK with that." Dwayne said, John smiled at him and kissed him, he was just so glad that Dwayne was OK, he didn't know what he would do if Dwayne was to have died. It would have been the worst thing that could have ever happened to him in his whole entire life.

**DAYS LATER**

John was shopping for some food for Dwayne with Adam. He wanted to make sure his husband was put on a proper diet. He didn't want to have to go through that again with his husband. It was so hard.

"So I heard what Phil said to Dwayne the other day, telling him that if the baby was his he was never going to give up his rights, he is such a fucking asshole. I can't believe he was the one that caused D's heart attack. I hope for everyone's sakes, especially this baby that you're carrying that he is not the father." Adam said, John looked at him in shock. He had no clue that Phil caused Dwayne's heart attack. He shook his head in anger. "Addy can you finish getting this stuff, I have to go and see someone." John said, he handed Adam the list of stuff and he headed out the door. He called Phil to see where he was and he was at the hospital for his weekly check up. John drove to the hospital and went in search of Phil.

He found him and he went over to him an slapped him hard across the face. "Fucking hell John, what the hell was that for?" Phil asked. "You're the reason that my husband is in the hospital right now, you made him have a heart attack you asshole." John snapped. "Maybe its because he's old, maybe when OUR child is born you'll leave him and we can start a family." Phil said, John shook his head, Phil was delusional. "You're an idiot. Even if this baby is yours, you will never be daddy. Dwayne will. I would never want to be attached to you. I hate you Phil." John snapped.

He kneed Phil in the nuts and left, he went up to Dwayne's room and he sat down with his husband. Rubbing his belly, he could feel that his blood pressure was through the roof. "What happened?" Dwayne asked. "I know what happened D, what Phil said to you. I just confronted him about it, I am all worked up." John said. Dwayne sighed and pressed the button for the nurse and she came in.

"I need to make sure my husband and child are OK. He's breathing hard." Dwayne said, the nurse nodded and got a doctor and they helped John calm down and they had a look at the baby. "Everything is fine, but you need to learn not to get worked up. Take it easy from now on." She said, John nodded. The doctor left and John went over to Dwayne. "I hate him." John said. "I know me too, but you need to let this anger go if we want a healthy child baby." Dwayne said, John nodded he was right, John needed to look after their child.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	13. Amnio

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**6 WEEKS LATER**

Today was the day that the amnio would be done. John was so nervous about it, he had been reading up on the procedure and it scared him to think that doing this would harm the baby. But he was also nervous and stressed because he wanted the baby to be Dwayne's so badly. That and he had received a court order saying that Phil had to be involved in the procedure, he needed to witness what was happening. It was all too much for John, he was pregnant, he had a husband with a heart condition and now Phil was causing issues. John stepped into the shower and relaxed under the sprays he was so stressed and he needed to relax, he knew once this test was over he would relax a lot more though. Dwayne slipped into the shower with John and wrapped his arms around John's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"You've been quiet this morning" Dwayne said. "Yeah I am just nervous I guess. I know we haven't told the kids what's happening but I am nervous D." John said, Dwayne sighed. He was also nervous. "It doesn't matter what happens, we are this baby's parent's." Dwayne said, John smiled. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Dwayne's neck and kissed him, Dwayne held John by his hips as they made out in the shower. They finished kissing and continued their shower before getting out. They got out, dried off and got ready for the day. Dwayne dressed in his Black and White Nike League Athletic Shorts, his Black and White Nike Chalk Swoosh Tee and his Black Nike Air Visi Pro III Basketball Shoes. John dressed in his Black Nike Layup Basketball Shorts his Grey Nike Avert Tee and his Black and White Nike Flex Show TR Trainers. Once they were dressed they headed downstairs and smiled at Ana and Mckenna. Ana had a party to go to today and Mckenna was going over to Randy's and Wade's to meet Wade's parent's for the first time.

Ana was dressed in her Black Joe Benbasset Chiffon Floral Hi-Low Maxi Skirt, her Black California Lace Peplum Tank and her Sacred Heart Lion Platform Wedge Sandals. Mckenna was dressed in her Crochet Denim Shorts, her Grey Rock and Republic Chevron Sparkle Top and her Floral Arched Flip Flops. "Dad do I have to go and meet Wade's parent's?" Mckenna asked John nodded. "Yeah you do its your dad's weekend. So what he says goes sorry baby." John said, Mckenna sighed. "But they're weird." She said, John laughed.

"You don't know that. Just try and get along with them and when you come back on Monday after school. I'll take you out to the salon." John said, Mckenna smiled and clapped her hands. "OK lets go sis." Ana said, Mckenna smiled, she kissed and hugged John and Dwayne goodbye and they headed off.

"You ready to go honey?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled. They grabbed their, phone's, wallets and Dwayne grabbed the keys and they headed out to the car.

They got in and headed to Cedar's Sinai Hospital. "I really don't want to see Phil today, he's so annoying lately." John said. "He's always been annoying John, you just never saw it." Dwayne said, John nodded.

"Yeah I guess so. I just thought he was a flirt, but he is a real creep lately. I can't wait until all this is done and over with and we can live our lives in peace." John said, Dwayne smiled and took John's hand.

They got to the hospital and headed up to the Obstetrics floor and they waited on Stephanie. Phil arrived a few minutes later and went over to John and sat next to him. Dwayne wrapped his arm around John and pulled him close. "Hi John, Dwayne. Follow me." Steph said, Phil cleared his throat.

"Doc, this is Phil. The other potential father, Phil this is my doctor, Stephanie McMahon." John said, Phil nodded and they went back to a procedure room, they got settled and John took off his clothes and got into a gown and laid on the table. Maria, Stephanie's nurse joined them and Steph sat down.

"OK John, we are going to give you the anaesthesia and then we will get the sample" Stephanie said, John nodded. "How?" John asked.

"Well After the local is in effect, a needle is inserted through the abdominal wall, then through the wall of the uterus, and finally into the amniotic sac. With the aid of ultrasound-guidance, I will puncture the sac in an area away from the foetus and extract approximately 20 ml of amniotic fluid. After the amniotic fluid is extracted, the foetal cells are separated from the sample." she said.

John nodded. "Then you test it is that right?" John asked. Steph nodded. "Yes we have a sample of Dwayne's DNA so we will find out the truth and everything will be ok John." Steph said John nodded.

"Thankyou." John said looking at Steph, Dwayne grabbed John's hand and held it for support. "OK let's get started." Steph said, John was numbed and the procedure began. Steph got the fluid he needed and sent it off to be tested. She put a rush on the results. She figured the quicker they got them the calmer and less stressed John would be about the whole thing.

"If you want to now you can just relax in here and have a bite to eat, the results shouldn't be more than an hour." She said, John nodded and smiled. Steph laid a blanket over him and left to put a rush on the results.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee" Phil said, he left them alone, John looked at Dwayne.

"Thank god he is gone." John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded and kissed John softly. "You were great baby. I know how much you were unsure about the test." Dwayne said. "Yeah I was but I wanted to do this for peace of mind otherwise I would have never been happy during the pregnancy and it's a joyful time." John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded and kissed him again.

"God you two make me sick." Phil said as he walked back into the room, John rolled his eyes. He got up and went to the bathroom to get changed back into his clothes.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Stephanie walked back into the room and smiled at the three men. She sat down in the chair and grabbed John's file and opened it and made some notes. "OK I have the results and these are 99.9% accurate." She said. "OK tell us doc." John said grasping Dwayne's hand.

"In the results of paternity for baby Cena, Dwayne Johnson is 99.99% the father." She said smiling, John and Dwayne smiled and Dwayne pulled John in for a hug and kissed him, Phil got up and stormed out. His chance with John was over. John and Dwayne hugged and John cried, he was just so happy right now.

"Thankyou so much Steph, this means so much to me." John said. "I didn't do anything, you two made this child from love, enjoy it." She said, John smiled at her and hugged her.

"Now for the rest of the day go home and rest. You will need it." She said leaving, John and Dwayne just continued hugging and smiling, they were both so happy they were going to have a baby.

**DAYS LATER**

"How are you feeling baby?" Dwayne asked, John smiled at him. "I am fine, Steph gave me the all clear D. So please stop worrying." John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded.

"And you're OK with having a barbecue with Adam and Bret today?" Dwayne asked, John nodded.

"Definitely. I promise." John said, Dwayne smiled and kissed him. "Wanna shower with me?" he asked, John laughed. "Sure baby." John said, Dwayne smiled and took John by the hand into the bathroom.

They had a nice shower together before getting out and getting dressed for the day. Dwayne dressed in his Plugg Hurricane Camouflage Cargo Shorts, his Hang Ten Rasta Lion Tee and his Nike Celso Plus Thong Sandals.

John dressed in his Affliction Wild Law Cargo Shorts, his Blue and Black Affliction Primitive Short Sleeve Super Tee and his Black Nike Solarsoft Flip-Flops.

Once they were dressed they headed downstairs to have some breakfast they sat down with parts of the paper and had some fruit, toast and coffee.

They smiled as Ana and Mckenna came down ready for the day. They were inviting their friends over for food and a swim.

Ana was in her Rock and Republic Bonnaroo Denim Shorts, her Rock and Republic Rainbow Racerback Burnout Tank and her Rock and Republic Gladiator Sandals.

Mckenna was in her Stars and Stripes Denim Shorts, her Pink Neon Butterfly Chiffon Tank and her Black and Pink Heart Charm Flip-Flops. They sat down and had some food. "Are you feeling better daddy?" Mckenna asked.

John nodded. "I feel much better thankyou baby. I am excited for today." John said, Mckenna smiled, they finished off breakfast and the girls went to do their own thing.

John cleaned up and he and Dwayne quickly headed to the store to get the food for the day. John was glad they had this time, it was going to be a good day.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

"So this is what I have written so far for the book." John said, Adam smiled as John handed him a transcript. "Wow, can I read it?" Adam asked. "Yeah I want your honest opinion. So read it." John said, Adam smiled.

"Thanks Jay. I think I will love it." Adam said, John smiled and they headed out to the back yard. The girls friends were there and Bret and Dwayne were cooking up the food.

John took Bret and Dwayne a beer each and they smiled and drank the beer.

Dwayne kissed John and John went into the kitchen to get the sides and things done for the meal. "So has Phil left you alone since the results came in?" Adam asked.

"Yeah he doesn't really care about me anymore. Which I am so happy about." John said, Adam nodded.

"How is Randy doing?" Adam asked. "OK I guess. I haven't really talked to him in a while. I wanted him to quit but he refused. I just don't want to subject Kenna to that anymore." John said. "Have you thought about going for full custody?" Adam asked.

"I kinda have that already, I wouldn't take her away from him, it wouldn't be fair on either of them." John said, Adam nodded and smiled. "Foods done!" they heard Dwayne shout.

John and Adam went to the backyard and put the food down and they all sat down and started eating. The kids went and sat at a different spot, not wanting to be around the adults.

"I love barbeques...they remind me of being a kid at home in Calgary...we always had a lot of them around the time of the Calgary Stampede. Lot's of friends and family would come...and barbecue's were the easiest way to feed that many people." Bret said, they smiled at him. "You know speaking of the stampede, there hasn't been a good western on TV in a long time." Bret said.

"Yeah its all serious tv now, I would love to sit down and watch a good western." Dwayne said.

"We should make one ourselves." John joked, but Bret and Dwayne looked at one another and smiled.

"You're a genius John. We should totally do our own Western TV show for our first project I mean, we have Hunter at the TV studio and then we have Adam and John who can act, it will be perfect!" Dwayne said.

"Yeah but we need to write something first" Adam said. "You and John could do that easily, Adam you love to write and John's been doing his book, I think if you two work together you'd come up with something amazing. I am sure of it." Bret said, Adam smiled, he looked over at John.

"What do you say?" he asked. "I'd love to, I think it would be an amazing thing to do, and its something different. I love writing and with our combined creativity, we could come up with something amazing Addy." John said, Adam smiled.

"So we're gonna do this then? Do a Western TV show?" John asked, they all smiled. "I'm in." Bret said. "Me too." Dwayne said.

"I am so in." Adam said. "Well I am in too, this is going to be so amazing!" John exclaimed.

He couldn't wait to start writing something amazing, he knew Hunter would help them out once a script was written.

It would be perfect. They finished off eating and cleaned up and they all went for a swim and enjoyed being with one another.

This was what life was all about, being with your friends and family, having a great day.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	14. Sex and Shopping

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now five months along in his pregnancy and today he, Dwayne, Ana and Mckenna were going to his appointment to find out the sex of the baby and then out shopping for the baby.

John and Dwayne wanted the girls to be involved. They didn't want them to feel left out or anything.

John and Dwayne got out of bed and had a shower with one another before getting dressed.

Dwayne dressed in his Black and Red Nike Fly Camo Grid Shorts, his Nike USA Supporters Tee, his Red Nike KO Full Zip Hoodie and his Red, Black and White Nike Air Pegasus+ 29 Sneakers.

John dressed in his Black Nike New Layup Short, his Purple and Yellow Nike Never Stops Short Sleeve Tee, his Black Black Nike Action Northrup Heritage Full-Zip Hoodie and his Nike Air Max+ 2013 Sneakers. Once they were dressed they headed downstairs to have some breakfast.

They smiled when they got down there seeing Ana and Mckenna had made breakfast, they went over to them and hugged and kissed them both. "This is so nice thanks girls." John said, Ana and Mckenna smiled.

"No worries, we're going to go get ready." Ana said, John and Dwayne nodded and smiled. Ana and Mckenna came back down a few minutes later dressed for the day. Ana was in her Jerry Leigh Love Hello Kitty Capri Sweatpants, her Derek Heart Mesh and Dazzle Jersey and her Skechers Kickback Mules.

Mckenna was in her All-Star French Terry Capris, her Peace Love and Happiness Tee and her Nike Revolution 2 Running Shoes. They had breakfast and cleaned up and then headed out the door. They got into the car and got to the doctor's. John signed in and waited a few minutes before seeing Steph.

Steph came in a minute later and she did her tests on John. "Looking good John." She said, John smiled. "Good." John said. She then had a look at the baby.

She smiled seeing the baby on the screen, Dwayne looked and smiled at him, "That's our baby." Dwayne said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah." John said, Ana and Mckenna looked on in awe, that was their sibling.

"No new organ structures are really forming at this point in pregnancy. Though the pads of the fingers and toes are forming. Your baby is also developing his or her finger prints. Your baby is also forming permanent teeth buds behind the baby teeth that are already formed. Your baby's movements may be more apparent."

"Loud noises may even cause your baby to startle. It's still pretty unusual for your to be able to feel your baby move at this point unless this is not your first pregnancy. You may be aware of sleep wake cycles in your little one." she said, John smiled at her.

"Your baby is also covered in a fine hair called lanugo and may begin to develop a lotion like substances on their skin called vernix. The weight is now up to 10 ounces and the baby measures 9.8 inches." she said, John and Dwayne smiled. "Is it a boy or girl?" Mckenna asked.

"Do you want to know?" Steph asked John and Dwayne, they both nodded and smiled. "Definitely." They said. Steph smiled and had a look and smiled seeing the baby.

"Congrats, you're having a boy." Steph said, Dwayne smiled and leaned down and kissed John. "A brother, how cool." Mckenna said. Ana smiled, she was looking forward to having a brother.

Steph finished up her exam and they left. John made another appointment for a month later and they left. They got into the car and Dwayne drove them to the baby boutique. They got there and got out and headed inside.

"Lets do this." He said, he was looking forward to it. With Ana he wasn't really involved in the shopping aspect of things so this was a new experience for him.

They looked around and picked out the stuff for their son and brother. They got a Park Avenue Lifetime Convertible Crib, a Park Avenue Double Dresser, a Park Avenue Armoire, 2 Park Avenue Night Stand's, a Sleigh Style Changing Table With 6 Baskets, a Grey Nurseryworks Empire Rocker, a Fisher-Price Rock 'n Play Portable Bassinet, a Grey, White and Black Lamaze True Fit Convertible Car Seat, a Grey, White and Black Lamaze Indigo Stroller.

They also got a Eddie Bauer Complete Care Play Yard, a Balboa Baby Shopping Cart Cover - Black with Geo Trim, a Bright Starts InGenuity Automatic Bouncer – Shiloh, a Bright Starts InGenuity Cradle & Sway Swing – Shiloh, a Bright Starts Baby's Play Place Playmat - Neutral, a Evenflo ExerSaucer Jump and Learn Jumper Jungle Quest Activity Center, a Disney Music and Lights Walker - Sweet Silhouettes, a Black and White Peg Perego Prima Pappa Best High Chair, a Brown Organic Bundle of Joy Baby Carrier, a Glenna Jean Central Park 4-Piece Crib Bedding Set, a Carter's Jungle Jill Musical Mobile, a Skip Hop Lady Bento Diaper Bag, a Little Luxuries Whirlpool Spa Bath and a Summer Infant Complete Coverage Video Monitoring System.

"He really needs all this stuff dad?" Mckenna asked, John nodded. "Yeah he does. He's going to need it all at one point. We still need to get him clothes and blankets and bottles and all other things, but this stuff is the main gear he needs. You needed all of this when you were born." John said, Mckenna smiled. "I'm excited to meet him. I think daddy is getting mad about it. He and Wade want to have a kid now too." Mckenna said, John nodded and smiled.

"I am sure they'll have one then." John said, to him it wasn't a competition with Randy. John had everything he could want and more, he had great friends, a good career, an amazing daughter and step daughter, an amazing husband and now a son on the way. His life was complete and he was very happy. Dwayne went and paid for everything and then they headed back home.

They got home and John and Dwayne went up to the bedroom, John sat on the bed and took his shoes off. "You feeling OK?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am." John said, Dwayne smiled. "We need to start thinking about his name." Dwayne said, John nodded. "Yeah I know, I just want something unique." John said, Dwayne nodded. "We'll find one." Dwayne said, John smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him. They both couldn't wait to meet their son. It was an exciting time for them, on top of their son they had the TV show they were working on with Bret and Adam and they were enjoying working alongside their best friends. John was glad he was doing this instead of porn.

He was glad he got pregnant, being away from filming was making him realise that what he was doing wasn't good, it was unhealthy and it wasn't setting a good example for his kids. He feared the day that Mckenna found out, he knew she would be disgusted in her parent's. That was why John wanted Randy to quit, because if Mckenna found out he was still filming, she wasn't going to be happy with him at all.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	15. Book Launch Party

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now six months along in his pregnancy and enjoying it, things were going well on the career front as well, John, Dwayne, Adam and Bret had gone to Hunter and pitched their idea and Hunter had gone to the board and made the pitch on behalf of them, they were just waiting on the response, if it was good, then they could start production of the show and everything, they all had their fingers crossed hoping for the best. Tonight was going to be a happy occasion, tonight was John's book launch party. His book was published and was going to be going out to the stores. John just hoped everyone enjoyed it. Launching his book meant that Mckenna found out about John's and Randy's careers.

She was embarrassed, hurt and she was angry and disgusted with her parent's. John had understood and he knew she needed time so he allowed her to go live with Hunter and Shawn while she processed this, Randy on the other hand wasn't OK with It and he and John had a massive fight over it, Randy even mentioned suing John for full custody of Mckenna, John was, hurt, upset and angry and Dwayne comforted him, he wanted to kick Randy's ass but he couldn't.

He knew if he did that would go against John. John just hoped that he and Randy could settle this without the courts. He didn't want to put Mckenna through anymore stress.

"You OK babe?" Dwayne asked as John sat in front of the mirror, just staring at his reflection. John nodded.

"I miss her." John said, Dwayne nodded. "I know you miss her baby, but she'll be there tonight and maybe you and she can sit down and talk. She's been at your parent's house for three weeks now, I am sure she's given this some thought and realised that you made a mistake and that you're sorry you hurt her." Dwayne said, John nodded.

"I hope so." John said. He looked in the mirror at Dwayne' appearance and smiled. He looked stunning. He was dressed in his Black plain 3 buttons men's suit of Armani Collezioni.

John got up and grabbed his own suit and got ready he dressed in his White plain 2 buttons men's suit of Armani Collezioni.

Once he was dressed they went downstairs, they smiled seeing Ana dressed for the night, she too looked stunning. She was dressed in her Black Trixxi Glitter Crochet Racerback Dress, her Simply Vera Vera Wang Peep-Toe Platform Dress Heels and she had her Black Lace Clutch with her.

"Lets go." Dwayne said, they headed out the door and got into the car and headed to the hotel for John's party.

They got there and headed inside, everyone applauded when they saw John. John looked around and smiled as he saw the place, it looked amazing and his book was everywhere. John went over to the display and he picked up his book.

"What do you think?" Shane asked. "I love it." John said, Shane smiled at him. "Good." He said, the cover was something simple, just a picture of John on the cover and the title that read "My Life On And Off Screen."

"Baby your parent's are here with Kenna" Dwayne said, John looked and saw them and smiled. He went over to his parent's and gave them a hug and then looked at Kenna. Kenna smiled at her dad and hugged her. "I forgive you." She said, John smiled at her. "We can talk later OK?" Kenna said, John smiled and nodded. Mckenna smiled and went to see Ana. John looked at his dad's. "Is she doing OK?" John asked.

"Yeah she understand why you did what you did and she forgives you and she is happy that you aren't doing that anymore, Randy is a different story though, I don't know how she thinks about him. I don't think they will be on speaking terms for a while." Hunter said, John nodded and smiled.

"OK, he's being an ass anyway, we had a big fight about all this and he threatened to sue me for full custody." John said, Hunter and Shawn were shocked. "We won't let them take her." Shawn said, John smiled at him.

"This party is amazing John, you should be so proud of yourself." Shawn said, John smiled. "Thanks I am. I can't believe that I am here, I mean I am an author." John said. "The book is amazing." Hunter said.

"You've read it?" John asked. "Yeah I asked Dwayne to get me a copy and we read it, its amazing to see how far you've come and to see you being so open and honest about this." Hunter said, John smiled. "Thanks, I hope the world likes it." John said, "I am sure they will." Shawn said, John smiled.

"Oh I have some news on the show as well." Hunter said, "What is it?" John asked, Hunter smiled. "The board came to a decision and they want to go ahead with the show." Hunter said, John squealed and hugged his dad tight.

"This is amazing!" he said, Hunter smiled and held onto his son, he was so glad that he could make him happy. Dwayne, Bret and Adam made their way over to them and wondered why John was so happy.

"What's going on?" Dwayne asked. "I just told John that the board said yes to the show." Hunter said, Dwayne, Bret and Adam smiled brightly and hugged one another, Dwayne pulled John closer to him and kissed him deeply. John smiled and held onto Dwayne, this was amazing news.

"I'm going to go talk to Mckenna." John said, Dwayne nodded. John went over to his daughter and smiled at her and sat down.

"Why did you do it?" Kenna asked. "The money, your dad was doing it and he wanted me to do it as well, so I did. I wasn't sure about it at first but the money was good and I had you to think about." John said.

"Did you like doing it?" she asked. "Sometimes I did yes. But other times no. I can't really explain it Kenna, it was just something that I did and I regret doing it. I wish I could go back and not do it and do something else for a living but I made a mistake, and I have to live with it for the rest of my life." John said, Mckenna nodded.

"Why does dad still do it?" she asked. "I don't know Kenna, I don't. He tells me its about the money but its not. Its something else, you will have to ask him about it. I can't answer for him." John said, Mckenna nodded. "Do you miss it?" she asked.

"No, I don't. Being away from it has been so freeing I love that I don't do it anymore, I am proud of what I have become." John said, Mckenna smiled.

"I love you daddy." She said, John smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you too baby. I am so sorry I hurt you." John said. "Its OK." She said, John smiled and just held onto her.

It felt so good to be able to be open and honest with Mckenna, it was like he had a new lease on life now that everything was out in the open, there were no more secrets.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	16. Baby and Award

**SECRETS OF A FILM STAR**

**MONTHS LATER**

John was nearly about to have the baby. He was going to be going in for his caesarean that night. He had gone in for his check up and Stephanie had told him that his blood pressure was very high and that the baby was in breach and that she thought booking a caesarean was the best idea, so he and Dwayne discussed It and decided that the health of him and the baby was most important, so they booked the date. He was currently in the baby's nursery just packing the hospital bag and sorting out some last minute things.

It was about three in the morning and he just couldn't sleep he had been having pains since he went to bed the night before. He just didn't want to wake Dwayne or the girls up. He had been busy lately and wanted him to sleep. He sat down in the rocking chair in the nursery. He knew he needed to go to the hospital he just didn't want to.

He just sat there rubbing his stomach hoping the pain would go away. "Johnny" Dwayne said from the door way. John looked at him.

"Yeah baby?" John asked. "Why are you up?" Dwayne asked. "I couldn't sleep" John told him. "Why?" Dwayne asked. "Don't know" John hissed through his pain he was having contractions, bad contractions. Dwayne looked at him and walked closer.

"What is it?" Dwayne asked John groaned. "Its nothing I'm just having contractions" John said. Dwayne shook his head. "Baby we need to get you to the hospital" Dwayne said John sighed.

"I know" he said. "Why the fuck didn't you wake me?" Dwayne asked. Grabbing things they needed. "You have been tired lately and I didn't want to wake you" John said.

"I'll call your parents to come watch the kids," John nodded. He grabbed his own phone to call Adam and Bret, he wanted them there with them.

"Yeah?" Adam answered tiredly. "Adam the baby is coming" John cried. Adam sat up right and "Now?" he asked. "Soon I am at home but Dwayne is gonna take me to the hospital soon" John said. "OK we will meet you there" Adam said hanging up.

"I called Adam he is meeting us there" John said walking into the bedroom. "Good Hunter and Shawn will be here soon" Dwayne said John nodded. "Cool" he said sitting down. "You ready for this?" Dwayne asked him. "No but you'll be with me" John said.

They heard the door bell so Dwayne got up and answered. It was John's parents he smiled at them and let them in. he took John by the hand and left he couldn't believe John hadn't told him about the pains.

They got to the hospital and into his room. Dwayne was by his side the whole way holding his hand. "Ready John?" Stephanie asked John nodded.

"Yeah" he whispered Dwayne knew he was scared he just held his hand tighter and kissed him softly. "You can do this" John nodded and smiled softly at Dwayne he was ready for the new addition to their family.

They wheeled John into the OR and got him prepped and ready to go. "OK John we are just going to give you some general anaesthesia you will feel some tugging and pulling but not a lot of pain ok?" John nodded.

He was really scared he had never had surgery before and it was worrying him. He felt the needle giving him the medicine and he was relaxed a little bit it was still nerve racking but he knew he had to do this he just had to.

"OK we are just going to wash your abdomen with the antibacterial solution and then we can get under way" Stephanie said Dwayne took John's hand he knew John was nervous he knew it.

He stroked John's forehead. "You're doing great baby" John nodded. "Yeah?" John asked Dwayne smiled warmly and nodded. "Yeah" John smiled at Dwayne. With Dwayne with him he knew he could get through anything. "OK ready?" Steph asked John nodded.

"OK then" she said and started the first incision was vertically from just below the navel to the top of the pubic bone. She cut open the amniotic sack and pulled the baby out.

he clamped the umbilical cord and looked at Dwayne. "Would you like to cut the cord?" Dwayne smiled and nodded. He cut the cord and smiled at their son.

He went back to John while the doctors and nurses checked her out. "He is beautiful" John smiled. "OK John we just have to stitch you up and you can head back to your room. Dwayne if you want you can go with the baby" Dwayne looked at him and kissed him. "See you soon baby" John nodded. The surgical team stepped in and removed the placenta and stitched up John the procedure took about forty minutes. They stitched him up and wheeled him into his room. Dwayne, Adam and Bret were there with the baby.

"He should be awake soon" Steph said Dwayne nodded. He moved closer to the bed and waited for John to wake up so he could meet his Son for the first time.

About ten minutes later John opened his eyes. "Hey baby" Dwayne cooed John smiled. "Where's the baby?" John asked. "Here" Dwayne said he helped John to sit up in the bed and he took the baby into his arms and handed her to John. "Wow he looks so much like you D" John said smiling down at their son. "Yeah you're right he does" John smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. Dwayne joined him on the bed. "Welcome to the world Kai Felix Johnson." John spoke softly Dwayne smiled it was still surreal to see John with another child.

Steph walked back in. "How are you feeling John?" she asked him. "Sore and tired" John said she nodded. "OK I will give you some pain meds to take home with you, you can leave tomorrow" John smiled glad he could go home. "OK there is some things you should know ok?" John nodded and listened closely. "You should get out of bed today it stops blood clots from forming, also I want you to avoid climbing stairs to once a day and I want you to not lift anything heavier than the baby. Also no driving for two weeks" John nodded and smiled as she walked out of the room.

Dwayne sat on the bed and looked down at John and their son, he was so happy that Kai was here. "He's amazing, we did this, we made him." Dwayne said, John smiled and kissed him.

"Yeah we did. Our beautiful baby boy." He said, Kai opened his eyes and looked up at his dad's.

He didn't know it then, but he had the best dad's in the world.

**MONTHS LATER**

Dwayne walked into Kai's nursery and smiled seeing John In there reading him a bedtime story. Tonight was a big night for the family, tonight were the Emmy's and the show that John, Dwayne, Adam and Bret had been working hard on was nominated for a few awards. The show was set in the country and it was an old western show called Western Promises. It was about romance, greed, anger and love. It was a great show and the were all so proud of it. "He's asleep baby why are you still reading to him?" Dwayne asked. "Because I don't wanna let him go, I wanna hold him forever." John said, Dwayne nodded. "I know baby. But we have a big night ahead of us." Dwayne said.

"Yeah I know, remind me again why we can't take him with us?" John asked. "Because its an adults only thing, Ana will be watching him, it will be fine. Hell if Adam can leave Rosie, why can't you leave him?" he asked speaking of Bret and Adam's baby daughter. "I know, but look at his little face, he's so cute!" John exclaimed. Dwayne smiled and kissed him and took Kai from him and laid him down in his bed. "Time to get dressed baby." Dwayne said, John sighed and nodded. He kissed Dwayne and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the night. He was excited for tonight he really was he couldn't wait to see if the show got any awards tonight, he hoped it did, they had all worked so hard on it and were very proud.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Dwayne, John, Bret, Adam, Hunter and Shawn all arrived at the awards ceremony, they got out of the limo and headed out onto the red carpet. Dwayne held John's hand as they walked the carpet, he knew John was a little scared about people asking him about the porn stuff, but he wanted John to have a good time tonight. He had worked hard for all of this, he had made a name for himself as a serious actor not as a porn star. People asked them to stop for a photo so they did. They kept on walking and saw a lot of other stars. They finished walking the red carpet and headed inside, they had some champagne each and sat down at their table. The ceremony soon started and John started to relax and have a good time.

The ceremony came to the point of their category. They were up against some other good drama shows, like Mad Men, True Blood, Sons Of Anarchy and others. "And the award for best drama in a television series is….Western Promises." The announcer said, they were all so shocked they got up and hugged each other and then went onto the stage and said their thanks to everyone. They couldn't believe that they had actually won the award, their dreams had come true. They left the stage and went back to their table. John looked at Dwayne and kissed him again.

"Well, we're all a hit, and a great success...who need to be a Film Star." John said, Dwayne smiled and kissed him hard.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


End file.
